Misaki is a cat?
by DumpsterCat69
Summary: Misaki goes for a walk, he is attacked before being taken in by Hiroki.He soon discovers he's got a pair of cat ears, and a tail! Usagi and Hiroki inevitably fall for adorably innocent Misaki. who will Misaki choose? What kind of drama will pursue?LEMON
1. The hard beginning

**(A/N this is my second fanfic, dont kill me if it sucks xD)**

Misaki POV

I'm Takahashi Misaki, 18 years old, graduating high school this year. I currently live with my Nii-san, Takahiro. His best friend is Usami Akihiko; I've never met him though. He and Nii-san went to school together. Now he is a famous novelist. My brother just told me he was getting married. His wife's name is Manami Kajiwara. She seems like a nice person. But they are going to move to Osaka due to a company transfer. That means I will have no family around but I don't want to be a burden on Nii-san. "Nii-san, Manami-san I'm going for a walk."

"Okay Misaki, be careful." Takahiro called. _Overprotective, as always._

I opened the door while putting on my shoes. I forget my coat before I went, but I didn't care. I walk out into the nothingness.

I walk aimlessly; I don't know where to go as I think. _My parents are dead, my brother is moving. I'll have to go into the world alone. That's not really a surprise though, since I've always hidden my feelings. I don't want to be a burden on my brother. I have a job, and I've been saving up my yen. Although I don't want to be alone, I have to. I have to for my brother. I'll alone. I'm all alone; again._

Now I didn't know where I was. I didn't freak out though. I just sighed and kept walking. I was going to make a big circle. I heard a heard a rustle and turned. Then, a Nya sound: _Neko. _I walked over to sound behind the bushes. A cat was stuck in one of the bushes, which had thorns. I didn't notice until one of them cut my pant leg. I swiftly pulled the cat out. The cat rubbed it's head on my leg in return, and then trotted off._ Cats are so elegant and cute. I want to get a cat when I move._

I sighed for the second time. I knew sighing wouldn't solve anything, but I couldn't help it at this point. I wanted to let it out before going home, so Nii-san wouldn't worry. Suddenly I felt a hand grabs both mine and spin me around, throwing me against a wall I didn't even notice was there.

"Hey! What are you-" I felt a sharp stab in my arm, my mouth opened, but nothing came out as my eyes grew wide. I heard laughter. It was not a happy, cheerful laughter; instead it was a hollow, dark laughter.

A moment later my eyes drooped; they felt heavy, like weights. Another person approached me, and punched me in the stomach a few times. Pain surged through like an ocean wave. Then my hands were let go and I dropped to the ground. My head hurt, my lower back hurt, my stomach hurt. Everything was spinning, my vision swam and I closed my eyes. It began to snow; I felt the cold white snow on my face. They felt like small pools of cold fire. After a few minutes, everything was quiet aside from my harsh breathing, the pounding in my chest, and fading footsteps. I couldn't stay awake any longer. I was swallowed by the darkness in my vision.

Hiroki POV

The bookstore closed. I was walking toward a particular restaurant; coming from the bookstore. When I approached the street I saw that it was closed._ I'll just cook dinner. The snow is beautiful. I'll keep going and take the long way home._

As I walked I saw a streetlight flicker; then it turned on. I continued walking, until I saw something underneath the light, behind the bushes. I got closer. _Is that a… it is! Someone needs help!_ I ran over to the body. I looked at the face. The person looked like a high school girl. Eyes closed, not a good sign. I saw breathing though, so I dusted the layer of snow off the person and put my jacket over her, picking her up. I put the person on my back, piggyback style and ran to my house.

When I got in I immediately placed this new person onto my bed, and began to remove the sweater. Instead of removing it completely I decided to lift it, since she was a girl and...yeah. I looked at her face._ No serious injuries she won't have to go the hospital._

I lifted her shirt and thick sweater and saw that her stomach had an angry bruise coming in. There were a few cuts and a gash, so I wrapped her stomach in a bandage after cleaning the cuts. Besides that there is nothing wrong with her. She just got roughed up a bit. I'm glad she's alright though. I do wonder who she is though, she looks familiar. I put her into the spare bed a room over and pulled up the sheets. _I'll let her sleep it off. She'll feel better later. _

-1 hour later-

I just finished making dinner, so I'm going to check on _her _upstairs. I walk in with a tray of food and a glass of water, hoping that she woke up already. I heard a muffled vibrating sound. I reach into the kids pocket and grab her shaking phone. The caller ID says 'Nii-san' so I picked it up.

**(A/N when something is in italics, its the person's thoughts...) anyway, read and review! this is my second story, my very first fanfic was posted yesterday check it out (Love Massacre) its a junjou romantica/sekai ichi hatsukoi crossover...lol. if you want me to post a chapter a day you must review :D**

**~Emma :D**


	2. Misaki's a cat?

I just finished making dinner, so I'm going to check on _her _upstairs. I walk in with a tray of food and a glass of water. I heard a muffled vibrating sound. I reach into the kids pocket and grab her shaking phone. The caller ID says 'Nii-san' so I picked it up.

General POV

"Moshi-moshi"

"Misaki…? Is that you?"

"Takahiro…?" Hiroki was surprised. _Misaki is a boy!_

"Hiroki…?" Takahiro was just as surprised.

"Yes, this is Hiroki."

"Where is Misaki?" I looked at the kid. Then it hit me. Misaki! _He's_ Takahiro's little brother! Just as I looked at him Misaki began opening his eyes.

"Hold on Takahiro." Misaki's eyes went wide and he sat up quickly, breathing heavy, then he grabbed his head, which was throbbing, while the other wrapped around his stomach.

"Misaki, are you okay? What happened?" Misaki jumped at the voice and looked at me, his brothers friend.

"I...I was attacked…after saving a cat… he…" Misaki paused and shivered. "Please give me the phone Hiroki-san." I nodded and handed Misaki the phone.

"Hi Nii-san" I was surprised at the sudden joy in Misaki's voice, but he could tell that it was a fake; Misaki wasn't smiling. How could anyone smile after being attacked?

"Misaki…! Where are you?" Takahiro shouted, sounding overprotective. _Nothing new.._

"I'm at Hiroki's. We passed by while I was walking to the store. He invited me to his house to check out some books, and I fell asleep." I was surprised he could make up a lie in such a short amount of time. _'Is Takahiro going to buy that? Well he always was an airhead…'_

"Oh, I'm glad you're alright. When are you coming home?" I tapped Misaki and mouthed

"Tomorrow" Misaki nodded and replied to Takahiro.

"I'll be staying the night. I'm sorry I worried you Nii-san."

"Alright Misaki, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay, bye Nii-san." Misaki hung up and sighed.

"I'm very sorry Hiroki-san; I can't tell my brother what happened. He just got a job transfer in Osaka, and if he heard about what happened, he would cancel so I could stay with him. Thanks for-" Misaki stopped.

"What's wrong?" I stared at him, worried. I watched as Misaki's hand traveled up to his head, his eyes showed fear and horror. "Misaki what's wron-" I stopped as Misaki's hand touched the top of his head. Two brown, fluffy ears popped up. Misaki and I gasped at the same time. Misaki trembled as his hand dropped.

"Misaki, how…" Realization hit Misaki, and I noticed.

"When those guys attacked me, one stabbed me, with a needle…I…" Misaki's trembling got worse.

Without thinking, I threw myself on the bed and hugged Misaki. I mentally slapped myself. Misaki's trembling calmed slightly, and then he began crying. Then he gasped again, and I saw movement behind him. I looked over, and saw a long, fluffy tail. He cried even harder, and seemed to hold on to my shirt for dear life. I petted his hair. As my hand kept petting I lightly brushed against his now flattened ears, which made him calm down, a lot.

Then my door burst open, frightening Misaki again. He trembled at the noise and silently sobbed. I turned around and glared at the silver haired person at the bedroom door.

"Who's that." He was blunt.

"It's none of your business. Go away." I said, glaring at him.

"So harsh!" he took one step and I scowled at him, holding Misaki tighter. Then he saw the big fluffy ears as Misaki buried himself in my chest. He froze. "What are you role-playing?" Misaki cried harder.

"What's his problem?" his face was annoyed.

"He just got attacked by some weirdo's could you give him a got damn break Akihiko!" I yelled. Akihiko's head tilted slightly. Misaki looked up for a moment, his huge frightened green eyes filled with tears. Akihiko seemed to be lost in Misaki's eyes for a moment. "Akihiko?" he looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"What's your name?" Akihiko totally ignored me which pissed me off. Misaki was still gazing at Akihiko when he replied.

"M-Misaki..."

"Takahiro's brother?" Misaki nodded. Akihiko sighed. Misaki stared at Akihiko; Saying nothing. I became uneasy at the silence. Misaki buried his head into my chest again, and sighed. I hugged him tightly once again. Akihiko pulled up a chair. I felt Misaki's breathing even out, and his body become slightly heavier, indicating he fell asleep. I pulled him off me and cleaned his tears before laying him down and pulling the covers over his shaking body. I turned to Akihiko, who sat in silence.

"I'm going to bed. You should go." Akihiko nodded as I left the room.

Akihiko POV

I was in a trance when I saw his big green eyes. I got lost in them, but I'm not sure why. He seemed so fragile at the moment that I thought if I touched him or spoke too loud he would just break into pieces. Hiroki left the room. Misaki was sleeping without making a sound. You couldn't even tell he was there if you didn't see him. He curled up in a ball, ears face forward and a tail that twitched occasionally. Both were chocolate in color, matching his hair; which was tussled over his face, covering and revealing parts of his face. His hair was like the finest brown silk dipped in chocolate. His beautiful green eyes hidden by closed eyelids, who wore long black sooty lashes. I stared for a moment; amazed, before getting up and leaving the room; only stopping for one last look. Then I left.


	3. He's nicer than you'd think

Hiroki POV

I put on my pajamas and went back to the room where Misaki was. Akihiko was gone. Misaki was curled in a ball, breathing soundlessly. I brought him another blanket, so I walked over and draped it over his frail body. Then his eyes opened.

"I'm sorry I woke you. Before you go to sleep you can put these pajamas on. I will wait outside the door, and come back when you're finished, to see if they fit." Misaki nodded as I walked out. A minute or two later I walked in and checked up on Misaki. His tail swayed back and forth at a calming pace as he was fixing the bed in silence. His ears perked up when I walked in.

"Oh, I was making the bed." I nodded at him and gave him one my rare smiles.

"I see the clothes fit, although they are quite baggy. Would you like a different one?" He shook his head in disagreement and turned back to smoothing out the bed.

"I'm alright, thank you." He replied. I pointed to the tray on the night stand.

"I brought dinner. Would you like me to heat it up?" I asked. His stomach growled lightly and he jumped at first, and then blushed.

"I'll go heat up your food and get you a fresh glass of water." He nodded and looked at the floor as I walked out with the tray of food.

When I got back he was staring at his tail, almost aggressively; watching it twitch and sway. I chuckled at the sight, startling him. His tail went back to swaying behind his back, and his eyes gazed at me; ears perked up; curiosity written on his face. I placed the tray next to him and took one plate for myself as he took his own along with a glass of water.

"Um, Hiroki-san…"

"Please, just call me Kamijou. I'm your elder."

"Kamijou-san…do you live alone? I was surprised your girlfriend wasn't here." I froze for a moment. Then replied: "Yes, I live alone, I'm single."

"Oh, I wasn't aware. Sorry." Misaki looked down at his food solemnly.

"It's alright, you were just curious. I don't mind." Misaki's tail began swaying again, smoothing out the bed sheets. He didn't realize he was cleaning without even trying. We both ate and chatted. When we were finished eating he took out dishes and cleaned them. I saw him coming from the hallway from the kitchen. He was yawning. I was taken aback when I saw that he had what looked like fangs, dull but still sharp enough.

_Duh, he's a cat. Wait, he's a CAT. Am I dreaming? _He walked in the room, sat on the bed and stretched his arms up.

"You should stay here." He stopped in the middle of stretching.

"Eh?" he stared at me, arms slowly retreating to its owner.

"You should live here. Your brother is moving to Osaka. He told me you wanted to go to Mitsuhashi University. You can't make the commute from Osaka, that's crazy."

"I was planning on getting my own apartment. I don't want to be a burden on anyone." I was shocked for a moment as I remembered what Takahiro told me: _"Ever since our parents died when he was eight he blamed himself. He is very careful of others feelings and doesn't want anyone to feel that they need to be sensitive to his feelings. He doesn't want to be a burden or cause any trouble even though it's obviously not his fault. But since everyone says that he doesn't talk to anyone about it"_

"You wouldn't be a burden. I'm an assistant professor at M university. It's easy to get there from here. Plus, I'm always here for you if you need me." I could see Misaki's shocked expression from under his bangs. He regained composure quickly.

"…Alright. I can contribute to rent, and I can clean and cook." He looked up with a small but appreciative smile. I got up and went toward the door.

"You should get some rest. I'll tell your brother tomorrow about you staying here okay?" Misaki nodded sleepily. I closed the door._ What have I gotten into? I don't know why I feel so bad for him. I feel like he's so alone and fragile. Poor kid…_

Misaki POV

Hiroki left the room. I turned off the light and climbed into bed. Sleep took over once I closed my eyes.

-1 hour later-

_**The car sped out of control. They're dead. Tears flow without any sign of stopping. My brother is next to me, trying to comfort me in any way that he can, but it's not working. The police hand us a picture of the accident. I drop to my knees and bury my face in my hands. They are dead; forever. My chest feels heavy. Then suddenly my eyes are too and it becomes cold. A stranger stabs me in the arm. Fire rushes in my blood. All I could hear was laughter and the sound of my own erratic heartbeat. I drop to the ground and the cold engulfs me. I'm a monster. My eyes close, and I'm gone.**_

My eyes snap open and I gasp. I'm cold and trembling. I can't stop the trembling. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to force the images from my mind. It won't work. Tears pour out of my eyes as the memories haunt my every thought. I look through my hands and the image keeps playing out in front of me. _It's your entire fault they died…so troublesome._ The voice wouldn't stop.

The door opens abruptly, making me gasp again.

"Misaki…!" Kamijou runs to me, his eyes full of worry.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" he grabbed my hand and flinched. It was cold; Ice cold. He hugged me tight. "Misaki…" I quickly wiped my tears.

"I'm fine; I just had a weird dream." I pushed him off me lightly, and gave a smile. He knew I was faking.

"Misaki, what's wrong."

"Nothing; I just had a weird dream. I'm sorry to have bothered you…"

"Misaki you don't have to lie to me." Tears pooled in my eyes again.

"I remembered my parents dying and how I got attacked by those guys earlier... It's fine…" He hugged me again. I hugged him back and buried my face in his warm chest again. He was warm and I was cold. After a few minutes, sleep took over again.

Hiroki POV

Misaki was asleep again. I cleaned his tear stained face and laid him down. '_He has it so hard. His parents die, his brother's leaving, he's attacked by some weirdo's…how could it get any worse?'_ I got under the blankets as well, hugging him tight so he would be warm. He leaned in and nuzzled into my chest. His ears tickled my chin as I began to fall asleep. I scratched behind his ear, wanting to know if it was like cats liked. I was surprised when he leaned into my touch.

Then he started…'_He's purring? Well I guess that isn't abnormal for a cat but he's not a cat…sort of…'_as I fell asleep I felt Misaki's fluffy tail wrap around me, and I somehow felt comforted. I fell asleep like that; leaving all my distracting thoughts for later as I listened to Misaki's breathing.

**(A/N Read and review for more chapters!)**


	4. Misaki's a cat again?

**(A/N I sorta had no idea's while i wrote this, and its not edited (so sorry!) plz point out any obvious mistakes i made! this chapter is kinda random but...enjoy!)**

The next morning I opened my eyes and saw that Misaki was gone. I panicked for a second before making my way downstairs. A sweet smell filled the house and my stomach growled. I scowled at my stomach before realizing my stomach couldn't cower from my look like other people did.

I groaned as I approached the kitchen I saw Misaki in front of the stove. He was flipping the pan he was holding over the fire. Then I watched as he filled bowls and plates with the sweet smelling food and set the table. I was being as quiet as I possibly could and I didn't realize he had noticed my presence long ago.

"Kamijou-san breakfast is ready you don't have to stand around the corner." I heard him chuckle lightly as I came downstairs.

"Itadakimasu" We both said in unison as we began eating the breakfast Misaki made.

It was quiet, but neither of us seemed to mind. I noticed Misaki stop, chopsticks still in his mouth. His expression went from curious to confused, to utter distaste.

"Misaki?" his head jerked up and he looked at me for a moment, and then smiled.

"Sorry if I worried you, I'm just thinking." I nodded and continued to eat the breakfast he made.

"Misaki, this is incredible." _He's so young and he cooks better than anyone I've ever met!_

"Is it? Thank you, I appreciate it." Misaki smiled.

After that we ate in silence. When we were finished Misaki did the dishes, then began cleaning the house. I watched in a mixture of amazement and amusement as he found different cleaning things. His tail twitched nervously while he was vacuuming. It was weird having him clean my house for me, but I appreciated it. He was doing a superb job. After he was finished vacuuming he dusted, and wiped every surface of the house. He picked up anything that was lying around, and organized my books on their proper bookshelves.

I called Takahiro when he started organizing books. He agreed that Misaki could stay with me for the time-being, and told me to make sure to take care of him. Although, it would seem that he is taking care of me. When Misaki was done he inspected the house quickly before sitting down and taking a breath. He seemed to at peace for the moment. I smiled when I noticed him dozing off. His tail swaying slower and slower, until it only twitched. Then his eyes snapped open, making me flinch. His big green huge eyes examined the room, as to make sure nothing had moved from where it was just seconds ago. Then he got up and went to the balcony. I watched from some few feet away while he looked over at the ground below.

He seemed amazed. The sun was shining bright, wind blowing his chocolate hair this way and that. After a few minutes he left and went into the bathroom.

About ten minutes had passed and I got worried. I knocked on the door. No answer. I practically broke the door when I opened in with a lot of unnecessary force. I saw no one. "HUH? There are no windows in here."

"Nya~" I looked down and yelped when I saw it. A brown fluffy cat, with huge green eyes; was staring up at me, its eyes showed fear. I stared back, confused.

"M-Misaki?" it meowed.

"Misaki" meow. My mouth opened in shock. Suddenly a bang on the door brought me out of my trance of shock. I went to the door, Misaki followed, but stopped around the corner. When I opened the door a silver haired, purple eyed idiot walked in. "Akihiko what are you doing here? I'm busy, dealing with things."

"Like what?"I stopped and thought.

"I'm not exactly sure."

"Is it about Misaki?" Misaki's ears popped up at the name. Akihiko noticed the cat.

"You have a cat?" Akihiko asked. He didn't seem impressed.

"Sort of" I replied shortly.

"Where's Misaki?" He noticed the cat react to the name

"Misaki" He repeated, and the cat trotted to his face and stopped a few feet away. Akihiko took a step forward, Misaki took a step back. Then Misaki cautiously approached him, and sat at his feet. Akihiko put a hand next to Misaki head, expecting him to rub against it.

Misaki stared at the hand like it was a pile of throw up. His eyes went from the hand, to Akihiko's face to hand and back a few times before giving Akihiko a bored look. Akihiko took back his hand and stared at Misaki with a curious look. They stared at each other for some time before Misaki look at the floor with a concentrated look on his face. He seemed to clear his throat.

Akihiko watched with interest as Misaki stared at the floor for a minute.

"Misaki, can you talk like that?" Misaki looked at Akihiko again, with a look that said he was in deep thinking, and then looked at the floor.

"I'm…" it was a small voice, but it was enough for us to hear. He looked down again and gently cleared this throat and spoke again. "Yes, but it doesn't seem as if I can do it easily." Akihiko stared, shocked. Then he laughed. Misaki seemed mad as his tail twitched.

"I must be dreaming!" Akihiko stopped laughing as Misaki walked away and curled up under some sunlight.

"Believe what you want…" Misaki's eyes narrowed and closed. His breathing was as soft as when he was sleeping yesterday. Akihiko crossed his arms. "Well, now what?"

I glared at him.

"I'm going to help him get into M university. But he needs a tutor." One of Misaki's eyes opened lazily. He got up with a sigh. He looked at the floor for a moment, concentrating on something. Suddenly his eyes became wide and he ran. Akihiko and I were watching. I was a bit shocked. I heard heavy breathing right before a thud.

Akihiko ran to where Misaki was, followed by me. Akihiko stopped when he saw Misaki sprawled out on the floor. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavy. Akihiko picked him up bridal style and carried him to the guest bedroom, laying him on the bed. He gave a deep sign. I got up.

"I need to go to Takahiro's you stay here." He seemed shocked for a moment, but nodded. I left him to watch over Misaki.

**Read and Review and I'll post another chapter tomorrow~!**

**~Emma :D**


	5. Some stuff happens

**(A/N this seemed kinda half-assed to me...but tell me what you think! its kinda general and i did a huge time timeskip coz i didnt know what to write about in that time so...plz bear with me. if you have any ideas, do tell me, coz im a shitty author (lol) enjoy!)**

**BTW I DONT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA (if you were wondering LOL)**

"I need to go to Takahiro's you stay here." He seemed shocked for a moment, but nodded. I left him to watch over Misaki.

Akihiko POV

Misaki's ear twitched when the door clicked shut. His breathing was even again but his face had a troubled expression; like he was struggling to do something. Then he looked worried and shivered. My hand reached out, moving his bangs from his eyes before caressing his soft cheek. His face changed to one of contentment as he leaned into the touch. I smiled. _What am I smiling for? Well, he is incredibly adorable…what am I thinking? This is my best friend's brother!_

I smiled again as scratched Misaki's fluffy ear. He's just so adorable, I can't resist. When I remove my hand he frowned for a moment before smiling lightly.

I closed my eyes for a moment, letting his face float though my mind. I wasn't sure how much time had passed while I burned the cute image into my memory.

"Hnnnn…?" I turned and looked to see Misaki rubbing his eyes. He looked up at me with big green wondering eyes. His tail twitched and he got up, wrapping a thin blanket and tucking the corners around his neck so it was like a cape with an opening in the front. It dropped slightly past his knees as he walked by me. He didn't realize he tail stuck out of the back, making another opening. I laughed at my perverted thoughts. _He's practically throwing himself at me! I just want to pounce on him…_

I followed him as he went into the kitchen and began cooking lunch. After he cooked he packed the food into 3 boxes that were black with a gold design of what looked like random lines with a curl at the ends.

When he was finished he placed one box a few feet from me, put a note on another and took the last one for himself before going out onto the balcony. That's when I finally looked around and noticed the entire place was spotless. Was it his doing? Hiroki always has a small mess, some dust here and there, a pile of books on the floor, a few books scattered around his room, but there was nothing. When I looked out onto the balcony I saw Misaki, who had stopped eating. The wind blew through his hair as he stared at the nothingness of the sky.

His tail twitched and he got up. He went into the kitchen and cleaned his box. Then he opened the door. Hiroki walked in with two small suitcases.

"Misaki, your room is incredibly organized and it smells like cinnamon candy. I didn't have to fold your clothes; they were already neatly stacked in drawers!" Misaki stared at Hiroki for a moment; then replied.

"It's supposed to be that way." He said matter-of-factly.

"I will give Misaki tutoring." I announced randomly. Misaki looked at me; confused.

"…Okay." Misaki took the suitcases from Hiroki and went into his room.

"So he's moving in with you?" Hiroki nodded.

**-Misaki got into Mitsuhashi University with the help of Usami Akihiko a.k.a. Usagi-san.-**

General POV

Today is the first day of school. Misaki was walking to his first class. He had on a cute green hat that covered his ears. His tail was out but he had a long coat on. It was September, and it was very chilly outside.

His first class was English. The teacher said he left his lesson so everyone could just get to know each other while the teacher lazed around in his office.

Misaki put his head down as people began chatting. Misaki took off his hat and swiftly put his sweaters hood over his head, before burying his face in his arms. Sometime later a girl tapped Misaki's shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at the girl, who was accompanied by 4 other girls.

"Um can we sit with you?" Misaki nodded and smiled.

"Sure, I don't mind." He stretched his arms as the girls sat around him. Two were on either side of Misaki and two were in the row in front of Misaki, chairs turned to face him.

"What's your name?"

"Misaki"

"Are you interested in girls?" Misaki smirked.

"As a matter of fact yes, I am." Two of the girls giggled. They chatted some more and some guys looked over as two more girls joined Misaki and the girls. After class was over he began walking toward his next class; surrounded by girls. He stopped in front of a classroom and faced the girls. He didn't realize Hiroki was behind him as one of the girls handed Misaki her number. Misaki smiled and they walked away. He turned and entered the classroom, followed by Hiroki.

"Hey Misaki" Misaki turned around to see Hiroki and smiled.

"Hi Kamijou-san, are you my teacher for literature?"

"Yep" Misaki held out his hand.

"I hope I can pass your class with flying colors." Hiroki shook Misaki's hand as Misaki smiled.

Hiroki was writing notes on the board and Misaki was copying them into his notebook. His hand writing was impeccable. Some girls were looking at Misaki's notes from behind. After notes Hiroki assigned them to read in the textbook as he sat at the desk in the front of the room, reading a book. Misaki was looking down at the textbook, not noticing his hat slipping off. Hiroki noticed though. Hiroki tapped on the desk, knowing only Misaki could hear with his cat ears. Misaki's head lifted enough so he could look at Hiroki, who gestured with his hand to fix the hat.

Misaki got the hint and fixed it, and then went back to reading.

When there was 15 minutes in class left, everyone was finished with their work, so they began chatting. Misaki put his head down and fell asleep. Hiroki watched as a guy sat down next to Misaki.

Misaki paid no attention and continued to sleep until the guy tapped Misaki's shoulder. Misaki's eyes snapped open in annoyance. He lifted his head and stared at the smiling person next to him.

"Hi, I'm Keiichi Sumi." He held out his hand. Misaki took it and shook it lazily.

"Takahashi Misaki." Sumi smiled and Misaki gave a weak smile.

**(A/N half-assed right? SO SORRY! xDD i was very busy today! (went shopping for 12 hours! WTF who does that?) its currently *checks time* 1:15 in the morning, and i thought: I SHOULD RLY UPLOAD A CHAPTER BEFORE MY FANS MURDER ME! sooo here ya go. Ill upload another one tomorrow...wait isnt today, tomrrow? not tomorrow, but tomorrows tomorrow...wait what? i think i might be stupid -_-'||| Also, for the followers of my first stpry Love Massacre, iwll upload another chapter tomorrow (i meant today...ummm in about 5 hours idfk.) so bear with my stupidity for a little while and plz review~! good night yaoi lovers, befoe i confise mmyself more this this tomorrow/today business -_-'|||)**


	6. A new friend, and sexual harrassment

**(A/N has anyone noticed these chapters keep getting longer? the first was almost 2,000 words, then they stayed around 1,000. now they keep going up...This one is 1,565 O_o anywho~ there is sexual harrassment in here! ;D I posted another chapter of Love Massacre was posted just now, so do check it out!)**

**Disclaimer" I do not own Junjou Romantica, but i do own the characters that i make up. (they come later in the story...i think)**

"Hi, I'm Keiichi Sumi." He held out his hand. Misaki took it and shook it lazily.

"Takahashi Misaki." Sumi smiled and Misaki gave a weak smile.

A few classes later it was time for lunch. One of the girls was with Misaki as Misaki walked toward a pizza shop. They ate and chatted there until lunch was over.

As they walked back Hiroki was standing at the corner of the entrance, looking at some papers when he saw Misaki walking with the girl. The girl stopped and Misaki turned around. It looked like they talked for a moment, and then Misaki stepped in front of her, wrapped a hand around her waist, and kissed her.

Hiroki was surprised. When classes were over Hiroki couldn't find Misaki, and he went home without him. Misaki walked in the door an hour and a half later. He immediately took a shower. When he got out Hiroki was walking by.

"Hey" Hiroki began.

"Hey Kamijou-san, what would you like for dinner?"

"I'm not all that particular about food, so I don't really mind if you pick what to eat."

"Alright" Misaki smiled.

"Hey Misaki, where were you? I'm just curious."

"I was at a girl's house." Hiroki had suspected that, and was worried, but mostly jealous. Not that he would tell Misaki that; he had too much pride.

"Alright" Hiroki replied, hiding his jealousy.

A few minutes later Misaki was dressed and making dinner. When they were finished Misaki washed the dishes and went to bed early.

Hiroki peeked into Misaki's bedroom. Misaki was shivering even though it wasn't cold in the house. Hiroki sat on the bed next to Misaki and leaned down to pet him. Misaki always became calm when he did that. Hiroki began scratching Misaki's ears, making Misaki smile lightly and sigh in content. Hiroki smiled as he stared at Misaki's face.

He leaned down and kissed Misaki.

Misaki moaned and Hiroki looked at Misaki's face again. His ear twitched and he shivered for a moment. Hiroki slid himself under the blanket that separated him and Misaki, and hugged Misaki, who nuzzled his head in Hiroki's chest like he always did.

The next day Misaki only had 3 classes and he got out early.

He went to Usagi's penthouse for his usual tutoring. When Misaki entered it was silent. He figured Usagi was asleep, and he cleaned the house. As he cleaned he found a pink book with two men on it. _'What this? Another penname?'_He flipped open the book and began reading a random page out of curiosity.

"_**Akihiko…" Takahiro moaned his lovers name as they engaged in another passionate kiss. **_

"_**Is there something you need Takahiro?" Akihiko asked as his hand traveled lower…**_

"_**I need you Akihiko…I love you…please…" Akihiko teased Takahiro's…**_ Misaki was gaping at the book. "HEY!"

Misaki's face turned red with embarrassment and anger as he stormed up to Usagi's bedroom, slamming the door open.

"Hey wake up you bastard! Why the hell is this here? I knew you were a pervert always hanging and clinging to Nii-san! How could you take advantage of people like that?" Misaki stared at the scene before him. The entire room was covered in toys. A bunny beating a drum…airplanes hanging from the ceiling, a train running across the floor, teddy bears littered everywhere, including the bed.

Usagi rose and glared at Misaki. Misaki was shocked at his expression. _'I can't chicken out now!_'

"Hey are you listening pervert!" Usagi got up and slammed his hand on the wall.

"Did Takahiro ever say he was being taken advantage of?"

"Eh? No, well…it was...I mean..." Usagi threw Misaki onto the bed straddled his hips.

"Why can't you use another man? Any man will do right! Stop using my brother!"Misaki stated; completely unaware of his current situation.

"You're pissing me off" Usagi growled.

"Let me go!" Misaki barked as he tried to slap Usagi's hand, only to be stopped by him. Usagi ran his hand under Misaki's shirt before teasing one of Misaki's nipples.

"W-what are you doing!" Usagi's other hand slipped into Misaki's pants, making Misaki gasp as Usagi kissed down his neck.

"Stop...what are you doing-Aah!"

"Any man will do huh?"

"T-that's not what I meant...stop pervert!"

"No, D-grade idiot" Usagi whispered into Misaki's ear, his voice husky; but filled with amusement.

"Bastard…! What did you say?" Usagi grabbed Misaki's member, making Misaki gasp and lean into the bed.

Usagi smirked as Misaki moaned, his ears flattened. Usagi was leaning over Misaki. Misaki was gripping the sheets under him.

"You're kind of cute." Usagi whispered in Misaki's ear, making a shiver go down Misaki's spine.

"Stop…" Misaki pleaded.

"But I don't want to." Usagi smirked as he began to stroke Misaki faster, making Misaki moan again.

_No... This perverts hand can't… they can't… _Misaki gasped again. Usagi removed his hand.

"That was fast."

_That BASTARD! _Usagi left to go buy cigarettes and Misaki stormed out after gathering his things.

A month passed and Misaki was still going to Usagi for tutoring.

Misaki went into Usagi's bedroom, which was empty. He sat down and waited. An hour later he was fast asleep. Usagi walked in with Isaka and Aikawa behind him. Usagi saw Misaki on his bed, curled up. Usagi smirked and approached Misaki, shaking him lightly to wake him up. Misaki rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Usagi-san… I was waiting and I guess I fell asleep…" Misaki looked behind Usagi. "Hi, Aikawa-san; and Isaka-san"

"Come on, get dressed."

"I am dressed." Misaki said with an annoyed voice.

"Try this." Usagi tossed a suit at Misaki and Isaka and Aikawa left. They were going to get some coffee.

"Why would I need to change my clothes… why into a suit?"

"Were going to a party; I need to see what size you are in suits"

"Eh?" Misaki raised a brow at the large man.

"My company threw me a party as a celebration for winning an award, I want you to come." Misaki stared for a moment, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"What?"

"**GET OUT**!" Usagi chuckled before leaving. Misaki came downstairs, fumbling with his tie.

"Need help?" Before Misaki could answer Usagi was fixing Misaki's tie while Misaki pouted and watched. When they were finished Usagi left with Aikawa and Isaka while Misaki stayed and did his homework. When he was done he put his things away, then briefly cleaned the house and left to get on the train. When he got to the train station there was a weird man standing where you buy the tickets. He was staring at it.

"Um, excuse me sir, but do you need help?" The strange man turned around and looked at Misaki, without saying anything. He looked a little suspicious to Misaki. He was wearing a dark colored suit, had dark black hair, glasses, and was intimidating to be around.

"If you can't read the price its 160 yen" Misaki stated and smiled at the man.

"I can read it. I'm trying to get to Teito hotel."

"Well I'm going to Teito hotel as well, we can go together." The man nodded and bought his ticket. While they were on the train they didn't really talk much. When they got off they walked to the Teito hotel. Misaki took out his phone and called Usagi.

"Hey Usagi-san I'm at the hotel…" they walked past the elevator as it opened; revealing Usagi and Isaka.

"Hey! Usagi-san! It's you! Hahaha" Usagi smiled at Misaki then saw the man Misaki was with.

"Misaki what are you doing with _him?_" Usagi was scowling.

**(A/N leave a review telling me how I did! I love hearing from you guys! I will update depending on reviews, so if you dont review...I'll get sad and wont write...LOL I'll update soon...maybe..schools starts tomorrow so...)**

**~Emma :\**


	7. A Bond, and an Intrusion

**(A/N I know there was a bit of a cliffhanger at the end of last chapter...well theres another here (I'm just the worst xD) thank you for all the reviews, so far i have 30 (15 for each story!) it makes me happy, although more would be SMAFHB (super mega foxy hot boner...dont ask. people make up weird words when theyre in high school. like Vajiggledorf...but you dont want to know what that means.) anyway...getting to the point...**

**Dont Preach: Hiroki did not love Akhiko in this story, im sorry for not clarifying that. and yes, something quite interesting will happen with sumi...*evil laugh* its the opposite of what happens in the manga bwahaha...**

**CheyanneChika: I know, time jumps are quite often in this story (I can't think of anything ]:) and there will be alot of lemon and sexual harrassment in here...trust me. and i was told too much cat stuff, and then too little, so im getting very confused, i didnt know what to do! so i tried to keep the balance.**

**xxblairbearxx: Yes, Misaki has always been self-concious about being gay sooo yea. (did i spell that right? lol)**

**WhyMustIDoThis: Misaki tucks his tail in his pant leg, and pins his ears with bobby pins. xD you will see soon how this poses a problem for Misaki in the next chapter or two. (it gets a little dramatic)**

**Kashihara: Thanks for your feedback, i will try and work on those criterias the best i can (im a beginner, so I'll try my best!)**

**so your thinking: enough of your blabbing Emma! just let us read the damn story! lol, here it is, but i must remind my readers: school has started, which means homework. (ive got sociology, criminal justice, AND spanish SO HARD! though im glad i get to continue playing violin! ugh, im blabbing again arent i?. heres the next chapter!)**

"Hey! Usagi-san! It's you! Hahaha" Misaki laughed and Usagi smiled at Misaki… then saw the man Misaki was with. His smile quickly sank.

"Misaki what are you doing with _him?_" Usagi was scowling; a dark aura of death surrounding him, making Misaki wish he was wearing a sweater.

"Well he was kind of lost so I helped him get here! We were going in the same place while at the train station. Do you two know each other? Are you friends?"

"That's Haruhiko. They're brothers." Isaka stated. Misaki was shocked.

"But they don't really look alike…"

"Of course" Haruhiko said. He seemed annoyed.

Usagi and Haruhiko glared at each other. The atmosphere was becoming uncomfortable; making Misaki shift uncomfortably where he stood.

"Why are you here?" Usagi asked, his voice expressing his dark aura.

"I have a meeting." Haruhiko stared at his half brother with dull, bored eyes.

"Thanks for the flowers." Usagi said sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Flowers? I didn't send you any flowers. My secretary must have sent them." _Oi, that's not nice! _Misaki thought. His tail twitched with anger inside his pant leg.

"So you ran off to be a novelist? Must be nice being a writer; you escape reality and live in your fantasies; you get to sit and write anything and it makes you famous; so leisurely. So live off the crap that you impose on others. You spew page after page of worthless prose-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! You don't know if they are good or not so stop judging them!" Misaki walked into the elevator, pushing Usagi in. "You don't know how Usagi-san looks when he finishes his books! He won't sleep for a week just to finish his novels! You haven't the slightest clue how hard he works! So stop trying to say stupid things until you pick up a fucking book! ASSHOLE!"

The elevator closed, leaving Haruhiko and Isaka surprised. "Who is that?"

"Not 100% sure but, I think that's Akihiko's 'Special Person'."

Misaki stormed up to the room with Usagi. "Your brother is so mean! Why would he say that? Is he a complete idiot?" Misaki ranted while hugging a pillow. Usagi smiled at him.

"Just ignore it. It's always been like that." Usagi said, lighting a cigarette.

"Usagi-san, do not let Haruhiko get to you! He's really mean." Usagi laughed.

"Hey stop laughing! It's not funny!" Misaki pouted

"I'm glad you were worried about me." Usagi watched as Misaki sat on the couch and began thinking hard about something. He blushed slightly but continued to think. He lay down and stared at the ceiling. Usagi watched him; not wanting to interrupt his thoughts; as he blushed red and shook his head as if trying to expel a thought.

After a moment he sighed what seemed like a sigh of regret and curled up in a ball on side, closing eyes. Usagi was curious of what Misaki was thinking but he could hear the sound of his even breathing; and the occasional sigh followed by the twitch of his tail.

Misaki didn't look as happy as he usually did. Usagi went over to Misaki and cupped the side of his face with one hand. He was surprised when Misaki rubbed his hand then rested his head on it; a small smile forming on his light pink lips. His tail now swayed back and forth at a slow calming pace. Usagi chuckled and lifted Misaki, placing him on the bed. Usagi turned the lights off then climbed into the soft hotel bed; laying next to Misaki.

Misaki's eye's opened halfway and they both stared into each other's eyes for a minute. That one minute seemed to last forever.

Misaki blushed, unable yo keep his embarrassment and buried his head into the pillow. Usagi climbed on Misaki, making him take his head from the pillow. Misaki looked into Usagi's eyes briefly, and then he avoided eye contact: He looked anywhere but at Usagi.

"Misaki, how do you feel about me?" Usagi asked.

Misaki froze. Usagi felt Misaki tense under him, his tail bushed and his ears perked. He blushed as he began to talk.

"Well I…What I mean is…um…" Misaki didn't notice that Usagi was holding his hands at each side of his head against the bed. He was sitting on Misaki's hips, legs at each side.

"I don't…well…me..." Misaki stuttered, only making him blush deeper. His tail began twitching nervously. He mentally cursed himself for being so predictable and easy to read.

"You're my tutor…Hahaha…" Misaki lied and looked over to the side, avoiding Usagi; is that was even possible with the guy on top of him pinning him down. Usagi could feel Misaki's quickened heartbeat. Misaki kept his gaze across the room; suddenly the door was the most interesting this in the world at this moment. He looked as if he was going to cry.

"Misaki…?" Misaki continued to stare at the wall. Usagi noticed Misaki bushed tail, showing he was scared. Usagi pulled Misaki and lifted him into a hug. Misaki gasped in surprise.

"U-Usagi-san…?"

"Misaki, would you like to know how I feel about you?" Usagi removed Misaki slightly and their eyes met. Usagi leaned in and kissed Misaki, who was surprised but then wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck. Using his weight he pulled Usagi down to the bed, so that Usagi was once again on top of him. Usagi broke the kiss and removed Misaki's shirt. Misaki's tail twitched with a mixture of nervousness and anticipation.

"Misaki"

"Hmm…?"

"Don't let anyone else touch you like I do." Green and lavender met again before another passionate kiss, tounges dancing in the dark or the night.

Usagi stripped Misaki of his clothes, within seconds, enjoying the view. Misaki only managed to get Usagi's shirt off halfway before Usagi drowned Misaki's chest in kisses; suckling and nipping on his sensitive skin. Misaki blushed and looked away.

"Misaki, your body is beautiful" Usagi watched in pure amusement as Misaki's blush deepened and his ears flattened in embarrassment. Usagi bent down and kissed Misaki; making him forget about his embarrassment, and on the person in front of him. Usagi reached at the side of the bed, slipping his hand into his bag and quickly getting a bottle out without Misaki noticing.

Misaki was lost in his own world; that is, until He felt a long cold finger circle his entrance before entering. Misaki grasped Usagi and held him tight. Usagi continued until he deemed Misaki ready. Usagi kissed Misaki as he reached for the bottle once more, pouring a generous amount on himself. He slid himself slowly into Misaki, who screamed out at the unusual intrusion.

"Misaki…even out your breathing" Usagi spoke in a gentle voice, different than his usual demanding and proud voice.

"I-I can't!"

"Yes you can" Misaki's eyes were closed and pouring out tears as he evened his breathing as much as he could.

Usagi grabbed Misaki's member, stroking its length slowly at first. Soon Misaki was adjusted to the weird feeling, and the pain slowly became pleasure until they both mixed. Usagi pace quickened, his stroking matching his thrusts, sending Misaki on Cloud Nine.

"Misaki, look at me." Misaki's green orbs opened, looking Usagi in his eyes. Usagi was taken aback by Misaki's appearance. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen._ 'He would kill him if I said his face is arousing…even though it's very true.' Usagi thought._

"I love you." Those words boomed in Misaki's ears. If Usagi wasn't giving all his attention to Misaki, he wouldn't have caught Misaki's small gasp. Usagi kissed Misaki's tears away and rested his head on Misaki's chest.

"I love you so much" Usagi whispered. Those words, Usagi meant. He never genuinely told anyone…

But Misaki…

The next morning Misaki woke up and stretched his aching muscles. He looked over to the space next to him; once occupied by a huge warmth; which was gone. He let out a sad sigh. Then he saw a note on the nightstand:

_**My dear Misaki, **_

_**I had to go downstairs with Aikawa so she could show me what was happening and where. She really is the devil. Come downstairs later this evening for the party. I don't mind if you come down earlier though, since you probably miss me already.**_

_**P.s. I love you**_

_**~Usagi **_

Misaki blushed as he threw away the note. Misaki knew in the back of his mind that Usagi was smirking as he wrote the last sentence, followed by the postscript*. He got some clothes ready then took a shower. Afterwards he put on a pair of shorts and didn't bother with a shirt._ I'll just take a quick nap since I'm still tired. I've got plenty of time and I woke up way too early. It wont be long..._

Misaki climbed back into the warm spacious bed. Once Misaki closed his eyes he fell asleep. While Misaki was fast asleep Haruhiko slipped into Misaki's hotel room.

***P.S means postscript...if you didnt already know that!**

**(A/N hope you liked this chapter! REMINDER: JUST BECAUSE THEY SLEPY TOGETHER DOESNT MEAN THEY WILL END UP TOGTHER SO KEEP AN OPEN MIND! anywho! what a long chapter! It's over 2,000 words! the longest chapter yet! please read and review and i will post the next chapter as soon as i can now that i will actually be busy. When this chapter is up a chapter of my other story will be up as well. (SUMMERS OVER OMG) cant wait to read your reviews! they brighten my day after a long day in school!)**


	8. Intrusion, Tears, and Strawberries

**(A/N Here is the next chapter! If you are reading this and not reviewing, i will be very sad (not that im not already...wah...) I keep saying, if i get reviews, I post chapters. I dont want to sound like a broken record, but its helpful to get feedback, even if its a simple 'good job Emma!'. (rly brightens my day xD) and im sure i make ALOT of mistakes...anywho i dont want to ramble, so Thanks to my supporters, who constantly review, and give feedback!:**

**WhyMustIdoThis: Your very welcome! Im glad you enjoy my work, and that you have faith in me. I hope other people do too.**

**xxBlairBearxx: Maybe he does! I want everyone to stay open-minded, because just because Misaki and Usagi slept together doesnt mean they will be together like I said at the end of last chapter! And cliffhangers rly amuse me, since i know what will happen. Your probably thinking that im laughing evilly when i post cliffhangers...well actually I am! xDD because it funny.**

**Enjoy the chapter! This time i wont blab about how some of my classes totally sucked...or how i failed Algebra last year and have to repeat one class over a two tear course...blah blah blah...read and review...blah blah...)**

**ALSO: xxblairbearxx encouraged me to update today (arent you guys so grateful for her awesomeness?) thanks a bunch! :DD**

Misaki climbed back into the warm spacious bed. Once Misaki closed his eyes he fell asleep. While Misaki was fast asleep Haruhiko slipped into Misaki's hotel room. He requested his brother's key at the reception desk. The reason was because 'he was his brother'.

Misaki was buried in the blankets when Haruhiko came in; only his face was shown; his tail was swaying slowly at the other side of the bed, since he was lying on his side at the moment.

Haruhiko approached Misaki as Misaki shifted onto his back, letting the covered silently fall off his head. Haruhiko noticed the ears and laughed. _'Who wears fake ears?'_

Haruhiko reached out and touched it, making Misaki's ear flick the hand away. He froze in shock. Then he saw the slow swaying tail at the other side on the bed. He slowly removed the covers revealing Misaki's body. He suppressed a gasp. His hand touched Misaki ear again, then his hand began traveling down his face, down his chest; lowerâ€¦lower, to his shorts.

He reached the stretchy elastic band and his hand slipped under it; and then into his boxers. His hand reached and grabbed BUZZ BUZZ! Haruhiko's hand retreated and Misaki shifted; his back to Haruhiko. His tail lightly brushed Haruhiko's leg as Haruhiko took his call.

Haruhiko hung up and looked at Misaki and took a hold of his tail. It stopped for a moment, and then squirmed out of his grasp. Haruhiko laughed mischievously and left.

Misaki woke up some time later and ate a quick meal that Usagi had sent up to his room. When he was finished he put on the suit Usagi left for him and tucked his tail in the pant leg and he used clips to pin his ears down. When he made sure nothing showed he went downstairs. Misaki's eyes were wide with awe, this place was amazing!

The room was huge and filled with people. There were 3 balconies near the ceiling. For watching purposes he guessed. As he walked a caterer gave him a glass of liquor. He drained half of it. A lot of tables were set up with colorful foods; Misaki got a plate and put some food and sweets on it. After Usagi gave his speech he was surrounded by women. Usagi noticed Misaki picking at his plate, so he walked over.

"Misaki" Misaki looked up, still nibbling on a cookie.

"Oh! Hi Usagi-san! Congratulations on winning your award!" Usagi smiled and put an arm around Misaki's shoulder.

"Thank you, it means a lot coming from you." Aikawa ran to Usagi.

"Sensei! We need a picture for the newspapers tomorrow!" Aikawa shouted.

"Can I take it with Misaki?" Usagi's voice was cheerful. Aikawa stared at him.

"Let me re-phrase that: I _refuse_ to take it without Misaki." Aikawa squealed in delight, trying to keep her excitement down.

"Misaki, keep the cookie in your mouth." Misaki did as she said. After she snapped a picture he blushed.

Aikawa giggled and snapped another picture. Once she was done she practically skipped away. Some editors and others crowded around Usagi. Misaki slipped out of the crowd. '_I don't want to attract attention. Usagi might announce that were lovers. NOT that we are! It's not like that Hahaha' _

"Misaki, where are you going?" Misaki turned around, embarrassed by his own thoughts.

"Restroom" Usagi nodded and turned back to his growing crowd.

Misaki began toward the restroom._ 'My head hurts. I feel like I'll puke. Maybe I should take a painkiller or two. Yeah, that's a good ide-' _"Oh sorry! I want paying attention!" Misaki looked up.

"Usagi-ani! Good evening." Misaki smiled.

"I would like to talk to you." His voice stayed dull, as well his look.

"Actually I have to get back to the party. I just slipped out..." _'I'm beginning to panic here'_

"It'll just be a second. The party for be over for a while." Misaki frowned and followed Haruhiko. They both went to Haruhiko's hotel room. They both sat at a table in front of a strawberry cake.

"Look I'm really sorry about yesterday I got carried away."

"It's fine. Would you like some cake?"

"Um sure." Misaki picked up a plate of cake and nibbled at it.

"What do you like?" Misaki looked around to find a random answer so he could leave quickly. He began feeling uneasy.

"Strawberries?" Misaki wasn't sure of what to say.

"Isn't it frustrating being around _him?_"

"No." _'Is he always an ass?'_ Misaki was getting a bad feeling about the Usami family.

"I know he can't do anything like clean up after himself."

"I do all the housework and chores. That's how I pay him for tutoring me."

'Wow, you're so young too."

"Haruhiko-san is young as well. Umm how old are you?" Misaki's head tilted slightly in curious.

"Two years older than _him._" Haruhiko voice showed his digust.

"Oh"

"Are you and Akihiko dating?" _'So sudden!'_

"HUH? Um no...Well...I mean"

"I'm going to steal you from Akihiko. I can make you happier than he can." Misaki shot up from where he was sitting and took a step back from where he was standing.

"...!"

"Stay still."

"What?" Misaki stood. "Is there a bee?"

"Yes, so stay still so it doesn't sting you." Misaki squeezed his eyes shut as one of Haruhiko's hands slipped around his waist and the other on his head. In one swift movement he pulled out Misaki's tail and removed the hair clips holding his ears down. Misaki's opened his eyes and he gasped.

Haruhiko's smirk quickly faded as Misaki dropped to his knees. He was trembling, his face in his hands.

"Misaki?" Misaki got up and tried to run, only to be stopped by Haruhiko's strong hands.

"Misaki wait" Misaki turned his head, teary eyed. "I will take you from Akihiko. I love you."

Misaki gasped, more tears pouring out.

"No!" he tore his grip from Haruhiko's and ran, wiping his tears. Soon Misaki got to his and Usagi's room. He burst in the door and fell to his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Misaki?" Misaki looked up. His tears were gone thankfully, he wiped them away.

"Oh I'm sorry. I uh, went to the restroom."

"So you come in here in a dead run?"

"Well, I uh saw some cameramen and I didn't want to attract attention with my ears."

"You took them out? Do they hurt? You sound like you've been crying." Usagi's voice showed as much concern as his face did.

"No I'm fine." Misaki lied.

"Misaki I still want to talk to you." Misaki flinched at Haruhiko's muffled through the door. Usagi however, became incredibly pissed off.

"What did he do?" Misaki looked at the ground and shook his head. Usagi practically ran to the door and tried to open it, only to be stopped by Misaki.

"No! Don't! No violence! Just stay here." Usagi hugged Misaki tight and scratched his ear. Misaki relaxed into Usagi's arms. They both went to the bed and Usagi continued hugging Misaki until Misaki fell asleep. Usagi caressed Misaki ear and Misaki smiled and sighed into Usagi's chest.

"U-Usagi-san" Usagi smiled genuinely. His second real second smile. Both were for Misaki. _'He's calling my name in sleep. I wish we could just snuggle forever' _Usagi kissed Misaki's forehead before resting his head drifting off to join Misaki in the dream world...

**(A/N Hope you liked it! I still dont own Junjou Romantica (although i wish i did) but I do own the characters I made up! (I feel so proud!) anywho~ click that button and give your feedback!)**

**~Emma :D**


	9. The Fluffyness, and The Attack

**(A/N this chapter may seem quite fluffy, which i agree. anywho, i cant rly blab coz i have to hurry so i can take my shower (your saying: THANK GOD SHE FINALLY SHUTS UP) well showers are teh loveliest thing in the world. so heres the reponses to the lovely reviews i got!**

**xxblairbearxx: IKR i thought it would funny if he got it from both. since hes gay and all xDDD and im very prone to fluffyness, so i kinda got sucked into it (mind you, im thinking perverted things as i type this xDD MOAR LEMON!) **

**WhyMustIDoThis: yes, Misaki still lives with Hiroki, It is shown in the next chapter. they walk home together, but i wont give away anymore because that would spoil it.**

**CheyanneChika: i didnt notice, but i guess it seems like it because i just re-read the manga, and i was trying to make the plot similiar to the anime because i love how it went in the anime. and yes, i will try to make Haruhiko appear more in this fic than in the anime. remember how Misaki told him he likes strawberries? well he will appear again using that. also, i will try to make him appear for other things since he falls Misaki.**

The next morning Misaki got up and took a shower. He was blushing when he thought of how he made Usagi stay with him. He put a towel around his waist and turned the shower on, waiting for it to get warm.

Just moments after he got in he was covered from head to toe in fluffy, white, poufy bubbles. He was scrubbing his ears and purring.

He learned it was natural to purr, but was very shocked when he first caught himself doing so multiple times.

After scrubbing his ears he scrubbed his tail. He stared at the swaying tail intently for a moment. As he concentrated his tail stopped swaying and reached for the soap bottle; the tail wrapped around the bottle like a snake would wrap around its prey. It lifted, and then gently handed it to Misaki. Misaki's ears perked and he laughed. _'That's convenient but somehow funny too!'_

The water was pouring on Misaki's ears, and so he didn't notice Usagi enter the bathroom, or open the shower door. Usagi had been watching him, with a huge cat-like grin on his face. Usagi approached Misaki; who was playing with his now most- interesting- thing- in- the- world- at- the -moment- tail. Usagi's hand reached around Misaki's front and grabbed Misaki's member. Misaki gasped.

"Usagi-san…? When did you AH!" Misaki fell backwards, but all he did was lean on Usagi's chest. His knees were becoming weak and he couldn't stand properly at the moment.

"Usagi-san no… I…" Misaki shuddered as he felt the knot in his stomach tense, then release. He gasped and Usagi held him up. Usagi turned Misaki's head and kissed him.

Only a few moments later Misaki was scrubbing Usagi's back, smiling his usual smile. He was blushing. He was thoroughly embarrassed at what happened moments ago. He was glad Usagi couldn't see his face.

"Your turn Misaki" Misaki blushed 10 shades of red as he let Usagi scrub his back.

After they finished showering and got dressed they checked out of the hotel and Usagi drove them both to his penthouse. When they got there Misaki began cleaning. He was vacuuming while a certain rabbit was watching.

Usagi hugged Misaki from behind and Misaki stopped vacuuming. Usagi began scratching Misaki's left ear and Misaki's leaned into his touch; purring. Then when Usagi lightly squeezed the base of his ear Misaki gasped. Usagi's devious smirk was gone as Misaki fell back onto his chest, the vacuum clattering to the floor.

"Misaki…? Misaki!" Usagi checked Misaki's vital signs. Breathing: a little fast but slowly going back to normal. Then he checked his heartbeat: normal. Usagi let out a sigh of relief as he turned off the vacuum cleaner that Misaki was using moments ago. He picked Misaki up and placed him on the bed upstairs. After covering Misaki with the covers he went downstairs and got a glass of water. When he began walking back upstairs he noticed Hiroki standing there, shocked and confused at what just happened.

"Oh, hey Hiroki" He greeted casually

"Don't hey me!" Hiroki was red with anger.

"What?"

"First; where were you and Misaki yesterday? I was worried!"

"We were in a hotel room."

"WHAT…?" Hiroki's mouth was gaping like a fish, his face flushed.

"What? We went to the party my company threw me for winning the Kikukawa award." Usagi threw the newspaper at Hiroki and Hiroki quickly skimmed the page before looking back at Usagi.

"What did you do to him to make him faint?"

"I'm not sure yet." Hiroki scowled at Usagi. Usagi went back down the stairs and picked up the vacuum cleaner as Hiroki went up stairs to see Misaki.

"Usagi-san…?" Hiroki suppressed a gasp as he began to petting Misaki's soft hair._ 'I never noticed how soft his hair is. It reminds me of a cloud, or a marshmallow...'_ Misaki slowly opened his eyes. His huge curious eyes looked up at Hiroki and he smiled. Hiroki was overwhelmed with happiness when he saw Misaki's goofy smile.

"Kamijou-san" Misaki rubbed his eye and sat up. He looked around for a moment; confused.

"Did I finish cleaning and fall asleep in here?" '_What the hell does he think when he wakes up? Did Akihiko give him drugs or something?'_

"You fainted"

"Oh, did I? Wow, that's weird." Misaki touched his left ear and winced. Usagi walked in.

"Here, drink some water." Misaki drank some of the water and placed it on a coaster on the nightstand, on top of a coaster of course.

"I cut my left ear when Haruhiko…err…" Usagi was instantly pissed. Hiroki could feel the evil aura coming from Usagi.

"Well Misaki, we should go…" Hiroki interrupted.

Misaki POV

Usagi-san was pissed. He frowned when Hiroki said we should go. Hiroki left first, because Usagi pulled on my sleeve.

"Misaki, I want to talk to you." I could he trying to hide his anger, but was failing miserably.

Hiroki nodded in my direction and went downstairs to get my things. I turned to Usagi.

"Are you okay?"

"What did Haruhiko do to you?"

"…We talked, and then he said some things about you being hard to be around. Then he told me there was a bee so I stood still and he… took out my ears and tail… I didn't notice the pain because I was scared and upset…the next day I was too happy to notice." Usagi smirked, which didn't go unnoticed by me. I felt the heat rise to my face as Usagi's stare penetrated my soul.

"Did he do anything else?"

"He said he would take me from you…"

"…He always takes my things!" Usagi was furious. If I didn't know any better I would have seen steam coming from his head.

"I'm not a thing that you own!" I shrieked; now it was my turn to become pissed off.

"B-besides…I wouldn't let him." I gave a reassuring smile, even though I was blushing harder now. I guess it helped because Usagi expression turned to a softer one and he stepped in front of me; slipping an arm around my waist. He kissed me, and I didn't struggle. Then he looked into my eyes.

"I have an idea." His eyes were full of mischief, which scared me and turned me on at the same time.

"What is Mmmph…?" Usagi kissed me, and then squeezed my right ear; making me moan into the kiss. Usagi took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth; earning another moan. When we broke the kiss we were panting slightly. Usagi smirked a devilish smirk that sent shivers down my spine.

"We COULD tell Hiroki that I need your help and you can stay here and we can-"

"Never…!" I cut him off. He smiled as I ran down the stairs.

"I wonder how long that stubbornness will last." He leaned against the frame of the door, smiling his devilishly handsome smile, the one I would never admit is incredibly handsome.

"Forever…! Till the end of time!" I yelled back as I ran out the front door. I was blushing a million shades of red as me and Hiroki walked to his house. _'Our house…?'_ I blushed at the thought.

"Are you okay? Your face has been red since you left Akihiko's house."

"Y-yes I'm totally fine!" he stared at me a bit, making me a little uncomfortable.

"What did you two talk about?" I could feel more heat going to my face.

"N-nothing important! I told him what Haruhiko did. He was mad t-then he told a stupid joke Hahaha…"

"Oh" we walked in silence. _'At least he's not asking any more questions…'_

General POV

After they got home Misaki did his homework, cooked dinner, and they went to bed, avoiding all eye contact with his older housemate, and professor.

The next day Misaki had school, and Hiroki had to teach. Girls still flirted with Misaki. Misaki didn't mind that much. His fourth class was Kamijou the Devil's. When he walked in it was empty so he took a seat in the far corner of the room and put his head down.

"Hey punk" Misaki ignored the three people behind him. He didn't want to get into anything stupid. That is, until one of them grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"Hey, nice hat; I wonder what's under it." They chuckled cruelly, making Misaki's tail bush with fear.

Misaki gasped as they pinned his arms on the wall, preventing him from moving. No matter how much he struggled it was futile. One of them covered his mouth as the other…

**(A/N i know its a cliffy, but i dont plan on making one next chapter. read and review and i will post on sunday. i will probably be out that day. hope you liked this chapter even though its a cliffy!)**

**~Emma :D**


	10. The Attack, Jealousy, and The Truth

**(A/N okay, i know, i know i havent updated ina few days, but ya know, stuff piles up. what made me sad was that i only 2 reviews for the last chapter. i hope i get more for this chapter. i made this chapter kinda short. its about 1,000 words. if i get more reviews, i'll make it longer. (that sounded wrong xDD) thanks for my current supporters, although i would like more:**

**CheyanneChika: Misaki is very prone to trouble it seems (that makes me imagine a scene where Usagi tells Misaki he's been bad, and needs to be punished, and Misaki's like: O_O OH GOD)**

**WhyMustIDoThis: i'm glad you liked it! and cliffys have become a little often, but i wont rly be doing them (for now... bwahahah...)**

**both my most consistent supporters on both stories...i love you guys xDD heres the next chapter...(HOLY CRAP chapter 10... *shock*)**

General POV

After they got home Misaki did his homework, cooked dinner, and then went to bed, avoiding all eye contact with his older housemate, and professor.

The next day Misaki had school, and Hiroki had to teach. Girls still flirted with Misaki. Misaki didn't mind that much anymore. His fourth class was Kamijou the Devil's.

When he walked in it was empty so he took a seat in the far corner of the room and put his head down.

"Hey punk" Misaki ignored the three people behind him. He didn't want to get into anything stupid. That is, until one of them grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

The one holding him was very large, and was sporting he muscles from under his shirt. The other two weren't as big but were big compared to Misaki's smaller, thinner frame.

"Hey, nice hat; I wonder what's under it." They chuckled cruelly, making Misaki's tail fur stand on end with fear.

Misaki gasped as they pinned his arms on the wall, preventing him from moving. No matter how much he struggled it was futile. One of them covered his mouth as the other removed his hat. They laughed. The one who removed the hat tugged on Misaki's left ear, making him wince and hiss in pain. They stopped laughing when they saw the blood.

Like 10mins later…

Hiroki walked into the classroom, the class followed behind. Hiroki looked in the corner. Misaki's ears and tail were exposed. He was sitting against the wall, one knee pulled up, and the other stretched out. His face was in his hand, which rested on his pulled up knee. Three students were on the floor on front of him.

"Misaki..!" Hiroki ran to Misaki, who was breathing heavy. Hiroki bent down and Misaki looked at him. Hiroki flinched at Misaki's expression. It was so…distant and sad. His face had regret slapped all over it.

Misaki got up and left the classroom to go the restroom, bangs covering his now distant eyes as he pushed past Hiroki.

When Misaki got back the unconscious students were gone and Misaki sat down again. His hair was dripping wet as he rested his chin on his arms and closed his eyes. Hiroki threw a fluffy white towel on Misaki's head, but Misaki ignored him.

Hiroki shot Misaki with a concerned look, but only for a moment, before taking out papers for his lesson; since he couldn't go soft while in the classroom. A girl went over to Misaki and tried to dry his hair. He flinched back because she rubbed against his bleeding ear. He inched away from her and she sat back down in her seat.

Hiroki felt a twinge of jealousy when she went over to Misaki; but smirked when she was shooed away.

Hiroki looked at his papers and sighed. He wrote down some textbook pages and assigned a quiz, due the next day. After he was done writing he left the room and came back with a first aid kit. He came back and sat next to Misaki.

Hiroki threw pieces of chalk at the students who looked over. Misaki opened an eye and looked at Hiroki. Hiroki met his gaze and gave a weak smile. Misaki sighed, but when he closed his eye again he was smiling as he dozed off. Hiroki gasped lightly when he saw the red on the towel he threw onto Misaki's head. Some student heard and saw, only to get chalk thrown at them.

"Shut up and do your work!" Hiroki shrieked, a vein popping out on his forehead.

Hiroki dried Misaki's hair with another towel. He cleaned Misaki's cut on his ear and wrapped it in a white bandage before packing up the first aid kid. He threw a blanket over Misaki, covering everything but his face and he went to his desk. Hiroki sat and placed a book on his face. After a few minutes he fell asleep. It was quiet. Only the sound of flipping textbook pages, and the occasional note taking broke the silence.

Hiroki groaned and woke up. There was 15 minutes left in class.

"You can stop studying. You have a quiz that's due tomorrow. The questions are in your handbooks." Hiroki announced groggily.

Hiroki saw a kid whine and threw a book at his head; making the student rub his head with obvious discomfort.

"Now, does anyone have any questions regarding Misaki?" Hiroki asked, ignoring the groan of pain from the student.

After 15 minutes of questions the bell rang and it was lunch time. Misaki went out the pizza shop he went to more and more talked to the principle about Misaki's condition. He agreed to let Misaki's secret stay within school grounds.

Before Misaki came back the principle made an announcement letting the other students know what was going on. When Misaki came back to school from his lunch break he had his hat on and his tail hidden behind his long jacket. He was walking to his last class of the day when the principle stopped him.

"How may I help you Mr. Principle?" Misaki asked; trying to ignore the loud pounding in his chest as the tall principle stood before him. He hoped the principle couldn't hear it.

"Remove your hat and coat please." Misaki was shocked. He saw Hiroki and Hiroki nodded in his direction reassuringly. Misaki did as he was told. The principle patted Misaki's head and Misaki looked up at him. He was confused.

"It's okay Takahashi. We are aware of your condition. We want you to be open about it at school, but we will keep it a secret here until otherwise." Misaki smiled, but it was small smile. Misaki continued on to his last class as the principle walked away. Everyone continued chatting and acting normal. He walked in silence.

In class he took impeccable notes and didn't talk to anyone. People didn't bother striking a conversation for numerous reasons. The main reason was because Misaki was giving off a vibe that said "don't come near me".

After classes were over Misaki and Hiroki walked home in silence. When they got home Misaki did his homework; then studied until it was time to prepare dinner. He made dinner. It was in silence. Hiroki was becoming uneasy because of the look on Misaki's face. His eyes seemed sad and hollow. When dinner was done Misaki did the dishes and went to his room, locking the door upon entering…

**(A/N sorta had writers block when i wrote this, then i thought why not have Misaki roam school with his tail and ears out? so there ya have it. make me happy and review, and you wont have to wait days for a chapter :P)**

**~Emma :D**


	11. Is boredom really his problem?

**(A/N this chapter s little short, but i havent typed much. there isnt much of a cliffhanger, sooo be happy? idfk. when this chapter is posted the next chapter of Love Massacre will be up. thanks to my supporters! i got double the amount of reviews than my other story, so its a total of 8. sorry its not edoted, but im feeling bothered and tired soooo yes. im sorry for my excesisive laziness.**

**greenapple23: HI! i dunno if your new to the story XD but thanks for your support anyway~ thanks for contributing an idea, not many people do, but i dont reall mind either way. :D**

**WhyMustIDoThis: THANKS! YOUR LIKE, my bestest supporter. rainbows and cookies? that interesting! ill be looking forward to it! the other chaoter of my other stpry should be up, so check it out!i know you like both my stories, and im glad you do!~ it makes me feel like my stoires arent that bad :DD**

**Don't preach: yes, Misaki beat those 3 boys unconscious, but he will only show some sort of strength a few times in the story. he isnt that strong :P and classrooms usually have those things... (at leats mine do..) and Hiroki topld everyone coz..i dunno. i just wrote it...i guess so no one would ask stupi questions XD (im a terrible writer for not thinking this out..) i know you feel bad for Misaki, but it should get better, just wait :D**

**xxblairbearxx: glad ya still love my story! dont worry about the last review, it was probably an error. and yes, sumi will make an important appearance. im curently still writing it, but the way he acts is the opposite of what he means XDD nd sorry for the short chapters, but i only can type so fast, and i wind up typing about 1,000 words a day, so thats how much i have to post DX i will definetly try and keep up my work :DD **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA!~ although alot of people wish they did**

**thanks for the reviews im super happy! so after an hour of trying (yes, trying) to edit these for you guys, here is the next chapter:**

Misaki continued on to his last class as the principle walked away. Everyone continued chatting and acting normal. He walked in an uncomfortable silence.

In class he took impeccable notes and didn't talk to anyone. People didn't bother striking a conversation for numerous reasons. The main reason was because Misaki was giving off a vibe that said **"don't come near me".**

After classes were over Misaki and Hiroki walked home in silence. When they got home Misaki did his homework; then studied until it was time to prepare dinner. He made dinner. It was in silence. Hiroki was becoming uneasy because of the look on Misaki's face. His eyes seemed sad and hollow. When dinner was done Misaki did the dishes and went to his room, locking it upon entering; then deciding it wasn't necessary.

Hiroki was worried, since Misaki hadn't said a thing all day. When Hiroki peeked in Misaki's room, Misaki was in bed, covered by blankets. His back was turned to Hiroki. Misaki sighed in his sleep. Hiroki walked over to the bed and sat at the edge.

"..Is there anything I can do to help?" Misaki rolled to his other side and gazed up at Hiroki. Hiroki held his breath. Misaki lifted the covers, still looking at Hiroki. Hiroki smiled and slid under the covers. Misaki smiled a weak smile; but it was enough to warm Hiroki's heart. Emerald and cinnamon eyes met. Misaki hugged Hiroki, and Hiroki hugged Misaki tight, scratching his right ear. Misaki's eyes closed and his chin rested in the crook of Hiroki's neck.

"Kamijou-san…" Misaki began sleepily.

"What is it Misaki?"

"I like having you around…" Hiroki was stunned. His heart pounded in his chest as if trying to escape his rib cage. Hiroki hugged Misaki tighter, and Misaki curled his tail around them and hugged Hiroki back.

A few hours later Misaki's heart beat became fast. Cinnamon eyes looked at the boy's troubled face. He hugs Misaki again. Misaki's green orbs open half way. They stare into each other's eyes. Hiroki cupped Misaki's face. They didn't break the gaze for a second. Then Hiroki leaned down and kissed Misaki. Misaki kissed Hiroki back, surprising Hiroki.

When they broke the kiss Misaki nuzzled into Hiroki's neck, taking a deep breath of Hiroki's scent. Hiroki smiled as Misaki fell asleep. Hiroki closed his own heavy eyes and began breathing lightly. Then the door burst open. Hiroki's eyes snapped open in annoyance. Hiroki scowled and turned his head ever slightly, just enough to see who was there so that he wouldn't wake Misaki. Misaki's chin rested on Hiroki's shoulder, his eyes closed and breathing even. Usagi was shocked; he had all the wrong scenarios and 'what ifs' racing through his head.

"What?" Hiroki snapped, obviously annoyed at Usagi's silence. He snapped out of his shock.

"Misaki left these at my house." Usagi mumbled as he pulled out two hardcover spiral notebooks with Misaki's name on each. He placed them on the nightstand. "Also, I'm bored."

"That's not my problem! It's one in the morning! Why the hell are you here so late?" Hiroki kept his voice low. His hands reached up and covered Misaki's ears. Misaki sighed contently and nuzzled more into Hiroki's neck, making Usagi's brow twitch with jealousy.

Hiroki glared at Usagi as Usagi lay on his back on the hard wood floor. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before rolling onto his stomach and taking out a notebook. He took out a random pencil and began writing. Hiroki closed his eyes again and rested his head on the pillow once more. Usagi peeked at Misaki. Misaki looked so innocent, even when he wasn't sleeping. He watched as Misaki's ear flicked some of Hiroki's hair away. He was frozen in place as he watched Misaki continue to sleep undisturbed.

His breath was hitched in his throat Misaki's eyes silently opened. He looked directly at into Usagi's own staring violet eyes. Usagi was lost in Misaki's eyes. Misaki was still half awake. He stared at Usagi a moment with half-lidded eyes until opening them fully and focusing his vision. His hand reached up and rubbed his eyes as he pulled away from Hiroki, who was now sleeping. His rested his head on the pillow and looked at Hiroki's peaceful face. He put a hand on Hiroki's face, cupping the side of his face.

"Kamijou-san" Misaki softly whispered with care, only making Usagi more and more jealous by the moment.

"Hnnnn…" Hiroki's cinnamon eyes opened and met a pair of emerald ones. Misaki smiled at him.

"Is it morning…? I feel like I slept for 5 minutes." Misaki laughed.

"I don't know what time it is, but Usagi-san is here."

"Who's Usagi-san? Misaki are you high?" Misaki blushed.

"Um no…he's right behind you…" Hiroki's head looked over his shoulder.

"Oh that idiot" Misaki manages to suppress a giggle, but he couldn't manage to hide a smile. "Misaki don't you have classes tomorrow?" Hiroki questioned

"No I don't." Misaki replied as he got out of bed.

"Akihiko what is this, a sleepover? Go be bored at your own house!" Hiroki shrieked, his eyebrows furrowing in that oh so famous Kamijou furrow.

Misaki came in a few minutes later with a silver tray that held 2 hot coffee mugs, cream and sugar for coffee.

"Hiroki, you have lessons tomorrow?"

"Actually I don't." Hiroki replied dully, just wanting to sleep through his day off; but he now realized: that was completely impossible.

"My deadline is not for another few days" Usagi announced.

"So, that means that you come here to bother me in my home?" Hiroki was beyond annoyed at this point, steam practically blowing from his ears.

"Yep" Hiroki stared in disbelief as his childhood friend continued to look at him with amusement as Hiroki's face went red with anger.

"Now what is this some kind of sleepover?" Hiroki asked in obvious annoyance. Why couldn't he just be left in peace to sleep?

Misaki raised an eyebrow as Usagi shrugged his shoulders with nonchalance. After a few moments o silence Misaki shrugged his shoulders as well, giving in and leaving the room to get a head start on the next day's cleaning and chores. Usagi got up and moved to the living room couch, so that his gaze was directly on Misaki as Misaki pushed and pulled the thin and almost completely silent vacuum cleaner across the hardwood floor.

'_I know something else he could be pushing and pulling right now…' _ Usagi stopped for a moment, thinking hard as he fantasized about some other _activities _that Misaki could be doing at the moment.

As soon as Misaki noticed Usagi, he began blushing profusely and couldn't look Usagi directly in his eyes. Usagi's eyes peered over his notebook at the beauty before him. He had a perfect view of Misaki, his thin frame, and his blushing face. Misaki averted his gaze form Usagi's focusing only on the vacuum cleaner as Hiroki walked in carrying his mug of coffee.

Hiroki sat across from Usagi bored. Not knowing what to do now that he didn't have any work.

Soon, Misaki finished his housework and began to roam around the house, looking for something. Finally when he came back he had a stack of board games in his arms.

Usagi just stared at him. "What…? I thought that we could play some games. I don't see any of you two coming up with any ideas!"

"I have an idea…" Usagi said, a devious smirk plastered on his flawless face.

"Yours ideas are too perverted!" Misaki shrieked. After a moment Misaki blushed and looked down as he sat on the floor opening one of the board games on top of the coffee table. Usagi took a seat next to Misaki and Hiroki took a seat on the opposite side of Misaki. Soon Misaki had all of the pieces set up.

**(A/N there you have it. if you have comments, suggestions, idea, or have seen any spelling mistakes, plz pm me, or put it in your reviews. i will try and update as soon as i can :)**

**Emma :D**


	12. Perverted Fantasies, Games, and Thoughts

**(A/N I havent updated in a few days...I know dont kill me. I got google chrome and its becoming annoying...soooo thanks for the reviews people! i got OVER 60! (both stories combined. if i just looked at one at a time i would get depressed that i dont have many...)**

**YOU SHOULD ALL THANK GREENAPPLE23 FOR THIS CHAPTER! this person gave THE best review EVAR and i couldnt stop grinning which made me look like some pedophile watching porn...anyway (^_^") thanks for reviews, im very appreciative for them!)**

**GreenApple23: sorry, i would have updated this morning, but as i mentioned earlier i went apple picking with my 3 year old sister. (was sooo fun! ate cider donuts FTW) and thankssss sooo much~! i got so happy reading your review! i totally dedicate this chapter to you. nd i dont think Hiroki's pride would let him fight over Misaki, but i think you will find it interesting what i do with these characters. i hope you like it~! :DD**

**Nadiwa Yagari: HIYA! youve probably noticed i respond to reviews in the chapter coz i get too lazy to respond to each individually. and when another author did it to my reviews on his story, i thought it was the most cool thing in the world. but i will be writing a HirokiXMisaki Fanfic in the near (very near) future, since many of my readers love that couple ( so do i, so its happening) im glad you love my story!**

**WhyMustIDoThis: thanks for your constant support, youve reviewed on like, every chapter, and i love it. here is your chapter, i know its been almost a week, but ive been busy and have had no time what so ever. school, violin practice, homework, little sisters who destroy your fanfiction notebook...yes, very busy. but i will always update AT LEAST once a week :)**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU GUYS! (hope you dont hate my blabbering..hee) when this is posted, another chapter of Love Massacre will be up, so look out for it!**

**I Do Not Own Junjou Romantica even though alot of ppl wish they did...(ahem, me)**

Misaki raised an eyebrow as Usagi shrugged his shoulders with nonchalance. After a few moments of silence Misaki shrugged his shoulders as well, giving in and leaving the room to get a head start on the next day's cleaning and chores. Usagi got up and moved to the living room couch, so that his gaze was directly on Misaki as Misaki pushed and pulled the thin and almost completely silent vacuum cleaner across the hardwood floor.

'_I know something else he could be pushing and pulling right now…' _ Usagi stopped for a moment, thinking hard as he fantasized about some other _activities _that Misaki could be doing at the moment.

As soon as Misaki noticed Usagi, he began blushing profusely and couldn't look Usagi directly in his eyes. Usagi's eyes peered over his notebook at the beauty before him. He had a perfect view of Misaki, his thin frame, and his blushing face. Misaki averted his gaze from Usagi's focusing only on the vacuum cleaner as Hiroki walked in carrying his mug of coffee.

Hiroki sat across from Usagi bored; not knowing what to do now that he didn't have any work.

Soon, Misaki finished his housework and began to roam around the house, looking for something. Finally when he came back he had a stack of board games in his arms.

Usagi just stared at him. "What…? I thought that we could play some games. I don't see any of you two coming up with any ideas!"

"I have an idea…" Usagi said; a devious smirk plastered on his usually stoic face.

"Yours ideas are too perverted!" Misaki shrieked. After a moment Misaki blushed and looked down as he sat on the floor opening one of the board games on top of the coffee table. Usagi took a seat next to Misaki and Hiroki took a seat on the opposite side of Misaki. Soon Misaki had all of the pieces set up.

Usagi wasn't really paying much attention to the game, but was on Misaki's facial expression. His face went to one of concentration when he picked up a card and read the question. His expression would change to one of satisfactory when he got the question right. Every time Usagi was given a question however, he always got it right and brushed it aside. He was too focused on Misaki to care.

When the game was over Usagi turned out to be the winner because of his impeccable knowledge. It was completely silent in the house as they tried to think of something more fun to do.

"I can think of something really fun." Usagi smirked in Misaki's direction, making Misaki blush for the millionth time that night.

"Your idea's have no precedence in this house!" Misaki was slightly red; thoroughly embarrassed; but his brow still managed to twitch in annoyance as Usagi found this more and more amusing by the second.

Hiroki looked back and forth at his childhood friend, and his housemate; thinking he may be missing something. Hiroki shook it off and walked over to his desk, getting the few papers he needed to grade. Misaki took the chance to get his homework done so he wouldn't be forced to do it last minute. Usagi took out his notebook, even though he knew he wouldn't get much writing done.

Every chance he got, he peeked over at Misaki's face, which was fixated in concentration; chocolate brows furrowed. Soon Usagi got up and closed his notebook. He decided that if he got his manuscript in to Aikawa in time, he could come over to Hiroki's house more often to 'spent time' with Misaki. More like studying him, but whatever right? With his mind made up, Usagi bid Misaki and Hiroki farewell, and slipped out the front door.

When Hiroki was finished with his papers he put them away in his room and straightened out his office, which he made a mess of even after Misaki had cleaned it. When he walked back into the living room he saw that Misaki was asleep on the couch, snoring almost soundlessly. Hiroki grabbed a blanket from Misaki's room and covered Misaki in the blanket up to his chin. Misaki curled into a ball and snuggled against the blanket's warmth. Hiroki sighed, suddenly feeling a heavy weight in his chest.

Hiroki watched Misaki for a little while before getting up and slinking into his office before taking a seat at his desk. He began making lessons for his classes so he could have some free time later. He began thinking about this whole situation.

Hiroki POV

Now that I really sit back and think about it, Misaki is 10 years younger than me.

I know thinking about this will only make me upset, but I can't help it when it's affecting me this much. What am I a school girl or something? And what was with Akihiko? He seems so dazed lately; like a lost puppy or something. What am I going to do about Misaki? I can't possibly date someone ten years younger than myself.

(And his prides kicks in…) It's wrong! I'm a teacher and he's a student! There is a line that I cannot cross. Besides, how do I really feel about this kid? Maybe it's just an infatuation. LIKE HELL! I don't like this kid! He's just some brat! I only took him in because I knew his brother back in high school. Me and Takahiro aren't even good friends, we never were! We didn't even stay in contact after high school. I'm a working adult I don't have time for complications like this! I'm just tired; I need to go to bed. Yep, I just need rest.

I got up and gathered all the messy papers, hastily stacking them up in order. I walked out of the room, peering over at Misaki's sleeping form before heading into my bedroom. I knew deep inside I was hurt by my own words, no matter how much I denied it.

The next morning I woke up pretty early, despite going to bed late. I was surprised I didn't smell breakfast, although, Misaki may not be awake yet.

I made my way down the hallway and down the stairs. Then I realized I could just check if he's in his room, since he's no longer on the couch. Almost mechanically, like a robot, I made my way back up the stairs, and to the room Misaki inhabited. To my surprise it was empty. Did he go out somewhere? Not that it's any of my business...he can go wherever he feels like. It had nothing to do with me.

About a half hour passed and I had already cooked breakfast and washed the dishes from the meal. Not only that, but I began to worry.

Now I was pacing back and forth, wondering where Misaki could possibly be. It's only natural to worry about someone you live with right? It can't be anything serious. He must be out shopping…or at a girl's house. My pacing came to a halt. It can't be that serious; it's early in the morning. Then I got the phone call.

I finally answered the phone, ceasing its annoying ringing.

"Moshi-moshi….WHAT?" I shrieked across the apartment.

**BEFORE I FINISH UP...CAN YOU ANSWER THIS QUESTION FOR ME?**

**How do you feel about the chapter titles? I looked back while uploading this chapter, and i began laughing. i was like.. WTF? I MADE THAT UP? XDDDD just tell me in a review or pm message...(i would rather a review) XD**

**(A/N THE DRAMA IS BACK! XD if you review i will get super happy like today and post :DD i dont mind any constructive criticism! i know i make spelling mistakes..im only human..(i hope):D)**

**~Emma :DD**


	13. The alleyway Memories & The Waiting room

**(A/N BWAHAHAHH! my cliff hanger was sooooo evil :D so anywho~ IM SO HAPPY! i got a total of 71 reviews for both stories~! omg im bursting with happiness! thanks to my supporters who keep this story going~~ i love you all so much~ i typed about 17 chapters on microsoft word so you guys dont have to worry about me being late on updating so much. (TOOK ME 2 ALL NIGHTERS BUT I DID IT) you guys should be very happy :P**

**CheyannaChika: once again, im glad your back~~ so happy your reviewed on all 3 chapters :P didnt now they didnt have principles but oh well XD yes, Hiroki will be slipping back into character from now on, and im glad you like the titles. honestly, i think of them right after i upload the chapter, and its kinda last minute. XD**

**south park firefly: im sorry you cant log in! but its okay :DD and im glad you like this, and the anime/manga is Junjou romantica. read it when you have the chance, its my fav manga :P**

**greenapple23: you sooo awesome~! i love all your review~~ and i know this chapter isnt very cute...its kinds (kinda? hmm) violent but theres lots of fluff and lemon to come :D**

**WhyMustIDoThis: HOW CAN I DO THIIIIIISSSSSSSSS! i know, huge cliffy but there is a relief of some tension in this chapter. :D thanks for your reviews~~ they boost my confidence in this story :P**

**I still dont own junjou romantica, but i do in my dreams :D**

I made my way down the hallway and down the stairs. Then I realized I could just check if he's in his room, since he's no longer on the couch. Almost mechanically, like a robot, I made my way back up the stairs, and to the room Misaki inhabited. To my surprise it was empty. Did he go out somewhere? Not that it's any of my business...he can go wherever he feels like. It had nothing to do with me.

About a half hour passed and I had already cooked breakfast and washed the dishes from the meal. Not only that, but I began to worry.

Now I was pacing back and forth, wondering where Misaki could possibly be. It's only natural to worry about someone you live with right? It can't be anything serious. He must be out shopping…or at a girl's house. My pacing came to a halt. It can't be that serious; it's early in the morning. Then I got the phone call.

I finally answered the phone, ceasing its annoying ringing.

"Moshi-moshi…WHAT?" I shrieked across the apartment.

Misaki... General POV

Misaki woke up early and made his way down the hall. He stood before Hiroki's room, opening the door slightly; just enough so that he could poke his head through and see that Hiroki was sleeping soundly.

Misaki backed out of his elder house mate's room and went downstairs. He quickly got dressed, deciding he would go shopping for some stuff so that he could make a huge breakfast; since they stayed up late last night, they would the energy, even though they aren't doing anything in particular today since they both don't have work or school.

Misaki slipped on his shoes, a small jacket, and a hat; tucking his tail into his pant leg before quietly leaving the apartment. Misaki pulled out a notepad from his jacket pocket accompanied by a pen. He began to scribble down all the things he would need at the supermarket. Misaki wasn't all that happy that his ears had to be uncomfortably stored; for that his ears continued to twitch.

As Misaki walked he noticed no one was outside besides a few cars passing and the occasional business person rushing to work. Misaki was beginning to feel uneasy but then got distracted when he got another idea for breakfast.

Suddenly he bumped into a large man's chest.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Are you okay?" Misaki panicked, looking up…up…up at the much taller and bigger man.

The man looked down and smirked at the small panicking person in front of him. _'Here I was, about to try and find him, and he was just brought right to me; how convenient.' _The strange man thought.

"I'm fine, but can you help me find something? I dropped it when you bumped into me." He pointed into the alleyway they were next to. The man's deep voice boomed into Misaki's ears, making him shudder; but he stilled smiled at the large man.

"Sure!" Misaki continued to smile as he walked into the alleyway, green eyes scanning the ground. "What are we looking for? I don't see anything." Misaki looked up at the man who was now smiling. Then Misaki froze. He remembered who this man was.

"Oh so you remember me?" The man laughed, only making Misaki shudder with pure fear.

The man stepped closer to Misaki, each step forward making Misaki take one step back; that is, until Misaki hit the wall.

"Oh come now, don't be scared."

Usagi POV (At the penthouse, after he left Hiroki's)

I lay on the couch, cigarette dangling loosely from my mouth. I killed the dangerous stick in the panda shaped ash tray and sat up. Why is this kid always on my mind? He's just my best friends little brother right? But I told him I loved him. It's not a lie...but is it true?

Love. I haven't experienced that since I had my infatuation with Takahiro; and besides, he would never return my love anyway, he's married. But isn't it wrong to be with his little brother? Who knows…?

The next morning I woke up feeling like hell. I decided to go out and eat breakfast at the diner I usually go to when Aikawa doesn't cook for me. It's quiet and there aren't any crazy fan girls around.

I get up, and lazily get dressed before leaving my quiet but messy apartment. I should hire a maid.

I walk slowly, not in a rush at all. Why would I? I'm not looking forward to another day of writing and nothing else. It's a pain in the ass. As I casually walk down the streets I notice there isn't anyone outside. I turn a corner and look across the street; where an alleyway sits. Then I hear an awfully familiar cry. It's a cry of pain.

I begin walking across the street, and become furious the minute I realize what is going on in the near alleyway.

General POV

The huge man punched Misaki in the jaw and Misaki slumped against the alley wall, his hands wrapping around himself to hug himself. Before Misaki had a chance to slide to the ground the aggressive stranger grabbed Misaki and slammed him hard against the cold brick alley wall. Misaki cried out, revealing his sharp fang like cat teeth. Misaki flailed his legs and the hand began to tighten around his small lithe neck. Misaki's hands rose and gripped around the man's wrists as tight as he could to try and loosen the grip; but to no avail. Misaki's foot slammed into the stranger's crotch. The man grunted but his grip loosened for but a second before tightening once again.

"You're so troublesome." The man smirked, he still had a pained expression; but his smile never faltered. The man removed Misaki's hat, just to make sure it was him. Sure enough, two flattened chocolate ears popped up; hard to tell apart from his hair, but still noticeable.

Misaki couldn't even gasp, he ran out of air. His mouth just opened, no sound leaving his small figure. His face was pale, due to lack of oxygen; blue lips and a bruised neck added evidence of his lack of air. Misaki struggled to keep his heavy eyelids open, which was becoming continuously more difficult to do.

The man laughed to himself; and with one last punch to his stomach Misaki cried out before his hands dropped to his sides. Usagi hurried to the alleyway. The man observed Misaki as he continued to take the life out of him.

"Ah, you're so cute!" The man exclaimed.

Misaki's head drooped carelessly to the side, resting slightly on the offending arm. Usagi stepped hastily in the alleyway. He was shocked at the sighed. In less than a second he lunged at the unknown man, punching him in his side where his kidneys were. The man grunted in obvious pain as he released his grip on Misaki's abused neck; Misaki's body slid against the wall onto the cold ground. The sight of unconscious Misaki not only broke Usagi's heart, but changed his deadly mood from 'I'm going to kill you' to 'I'm going to kill you, bring you back, and torture you till you plead to die.'

Usagi's bangs covered his eyes as he shook with anger. Moments later the man was on the ground, in a worse state than Misaki.

Usagi anger diminished as he dropped to his knees and hugged the limp form of the unconscious adolescent. He called an ambulance immediately, deciding Misaki's health always came first, compared to his feeling at the moment.

The ambulance arrived minutes later. Usagi picked Misaki up and placed him gently on the stretcher and stepping in the ambulance. The person the car began asking him questions while another called an ambulance for the beat up weirdo on the ground. Usagi explained everything, but not in detail. His bangs covered his eyes the entire time.

When they arrived at the hospital they managed to get Misaki's breathing almost normal and it took three security guards to keep Usagi in the waiting room and not run and get Misaki.

Usagi took a seat in the waiting room reluctantly.  
><strong>(AN is that still considered a cliff hanger? if so...BWAHAHAHAHHA! if not, whatever XD)I'll update asap if i get some feedback~~~~ *noms on butter loaf cake and cookie cereal* YUMMEH! ;3**


	14. The White Lab Coat, Dangling Carelessly

**(A/N I'm sorry, but this a shorter chapter. sorry~ ive been busy. ive got 7 project due in about a week.**

**anyone who is a fan of my other story, Love Massacre; another chapter will be up when this one is up. feel free to read. thanks for reviews, i love each and every one of them, and they are the things that keep me from discontinuing this story all together.**

**Greenapple23: im glad my chapter made you happy~ that makes me happy! i hope you do like this chapter as well :P**

**WhyMustIDoThis: simple, but right to the point. thank you~!**

**CheyanneChika: i didnt notice, but i do pick on Misaki a lot XD im terrible. and yes, i should get a beta reader. ive already beta-ed two stories myself though! i was so proud of myself!**

**southpark firefly: trust me, you WILL get addicted to junjou romantica, and sekai ichi hatsukoi. im glad you like the story so far! and yes, Usagi does look like russia when he wears a scarf :P**

**Here it is! I Don't own Junjou Romantica~!**

Usagi's anger diminished as he dropped to his knees and hugged the limp form of the unconscious adolescent. He called an ambulance immediately, deciding Misaki's health always came first, compared to his feeling at the moment.

The ambulance arrived minutes later. Usagi picked Misaki up and placed him gently on the stretcher and stepping in the ambulance. The person the car began asking him questions while another called an ambulance for the beat up weirdo on the ground. Usagi explained everything, but not in detail. His bangs covered his eyes the entire time.

When they arrived at the hospital they managed to get Misaki's breathing almost normal and it took three security guards to keep Usagi in the waiting room and not run and get Misaki.

Usagi took a seat in the waiting room reluctantly.

Usagi POV (change in tense too…just to let you know :P)

I was forced to wait in the waiting room as they wheeled Misaki through a white hallway, nurses rushing and asking questions. They frantically put an oxygen mask on Misaki and an IV drip. My cell phone began its tedious ringing, but I didn't bother to answer the device. Instead, I ran my fingers through my hair. I was getting quite a few stares. I heard them whispering about who I was and why I was in here for a boy no one knew. I raised my head and glared at them. It instantly became dead silent in the white room.

I don't know who that man was. Misaki got hurt before I could get to him. This kids way too reckless; and all I want to do is protect him. I wonder if I could just-

Hiroki burst through the door looking exhausted, as he was panting. I wonder why he's so worked up. The hospital probably got a hold of him or something.

My eyes went back to the floor, thoughts continuing to race through my head.

Hiroki doesn't really care about anyone. Well, more like he never shows it. But now that I think about it, he and Misaki must have become good friends, it's inevitable. He saved Misaki that one night. I have never seen him being so caring to anyone. After saving him he took him in even though he and Takahiro weren't very good friends in high school, he is also Misaki literature teacher at Mitsuhashi. They spent quite a deal of time together. Ah, I do envy him; being able to be around Misaki so much. I have only spent but a short while of time with Misaki. Though most of that time he was in some sort of trouble or he was crying. This definitely won't do. There is no peace when it comes to Misaki. I do have an idea though…

General POV

The doctors removed Misaki shirt before putting on his oxygen mask and inserting a sharp needle, which was attached to a tube that lead to a bag filled with clear liquid. His cell phone began ringing, surprising all the nurses in the room. The tall doctor however just smiled and picked up the phone.

"Moshi-moshi this is Tokyo hospital with T-"

"Moshi-moshi... WHAT?" Hiroki screamed through the phone. The smiling doctor held the phone arm distance from his ear to keep from going deaf by this loud voice.

"Misaki…! Where the hell are you?"

"This is Takahashi's doctor. Takahashi is currently unconscious. Are you a parent?"

"Misaki's parents are dead… I live with Misaki." Hiroki mumbled.

"Would you mind coming to the hospital? We need paper work to be filled out." The still smiling doctor asked

"Sure…but what happened to Misaki…?" Hiroki sounded like he was going to cry, which for some reason broke the tall doctor's heart.

"I think maybe Takahashi should tell you himself when he wakes up. It shouldn't be anything serious though. We are performing a few tests to make sure of that."

"I'll be there right away!" Hiroki yelled before hanging up the device and racing out the apartment…in his pajamas, save for his shoes and jacket.

About 15 minutes later he arrived at the hospital, exhausted. He immediately found Usagi; who looked like he had just been slapped by a talking tree.

"Akihiko what the hell happen-"

"Takahashi Misaki?" Hiroki and Usagi looked up at the voice. It was the tall smiling doctor. He was about 180cm, dark raven like hair, and soothing deep blue eyes. He had a long white doctors coat, clipboard in hand, pen ready.

Neither of them cared though. They both approached the doctor.

"Are you Usami Akihiko, the author?" Usagi scowled and Hiroki glared at the young doctor.

"How scary"

The doctor was smiling which didn't make the situation seem as bad as they were led down a long white hallway. They stopped next to room, but it wasn't Misaki's room. It seemed to be a printing room. Usagi was obviously uninterested in anything that wasn't Misaki, and wandered off; probably to find Misaki's room.

Hiroki began filling out papers, his brows furrowed with irritation. Nowaki studied Hiroki's face. He raised a hand and rested it on Hiroki's cinnamon brown hair, ruffling it slightly. Hiroki looked up; he looked like he was about to cry, but wasn't aware of the fact.

"What-"

"Don't worry; Takahashi-kun is going to be fine." Nowaki assured the smaller, but older man; who in return blushed.

Nowaki took the papers from Hiroki and then led Hiroki to Misaki's room; where Usagi was apparently waiting while they filled out the papers. Hiroki noticed at first glance that Misaki had a bruise on the side of his jaw. His hat was still on, and they took the mask and IV drip away; they also put his shirt back on of course.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to Misaki?" Hiroki approached the bed almost cautiously.

"I don't know why, but as I was out and about Misaki was being attacked by some guy." Hiroki was silent for a moment as they both watched Misaki sleep, either forgetting Nowaki was there, or not caring, until he spoke up.

"Takahashi-kun can go home. He hasn't suffered any injury besides a few bruises, which should heal up nicely. He may experience some fatigue, but he just needs some rest." Nowaki smiled again as Usagi carefully lifted Misaki without waking him, and put the small teen on his back, piggy-back style.

Both Hiroki and Usagi walked home in silence, with only Misaki's light breathing in the air. It was still morning, but they both suddenly felt exhausted after having adrenaline pumping for so long. Misaki's limbs dangled carelessly with each step Usagi's strong legs took.

**okay, just realized that in both stories have this weird tie. when Misaki is in the hospital in my other chapter, he is in this one too! it happens alot! like with this chapter! LOL im slow **

**(A/N i hope you all review~ i do get a nice amount of reviews for this story, but i dont as many for my other one. it makes me sad sometimes :/**

**questions, comments, opinions, and constructive criticism should be put in reviews~~**

**-Emma :D**


	15. A Maid Costume, Will it Lead to More?

**(A/N okay, next chapter will have LEMON~! arent you happy? (i would hope so, i have to go through a lot of giggling when i was done)**

**okay, im on my way to 100 reviews~ help me get to that goal! :D**

**Yummi-cake: Thanks for your review! im glad you will be able to review from now on :P its greatly appreciated :D I might make Hiroki and Nowaki a couple hehe~ you have to read to find out :D and i update once a week, sometimes more often if i get lots of reviews~! i will make the story as good as i can :P**

**Greenapple23: glad you still love this, and think im a great author, its a great pick me up! and this chapter and the next will be very...perverted *evil grin* you can look forward to lemon next...and if you read my other story you will see lemon in the next chapter as well :D**

**Don't Preach: yes, Nowaki makes things much more complicated soon bwahaha. and thanks, I'll need the luck, more drama will be on its way :P**

**Cheyanne Chika: yay, people think this is interesting~! so happy~ and yes, the long awaited Nowaki~! HOORAY!**

**WhyMustIDoThis: I guess so... i dont know why both stories ended up that way. when Misaki is in the hospital here, he is in the other one too! like, the next chapter of this one will have lemon, and the next chapter of my other stroy will have lemon! COINCIDENCE? i wrote them 2 weeks apart, so i dont know why this happened xD weird huh?**

**THATS A LOT OF REVIEWS! i love all of you :3**

**I do not own Junjou Romantica (i do wish i did though)**

"Takahashi-kun can go home. He hasn't suffered any injury besides a few bruises, which should heal up nicely. He may experience some fatigue, but he just needs some rest." Nowaki smiled again as Usagi carefully lifted Misaki without waking him, and put the small teen on his back, piggy-back style.

Both Hiroki and Usagi walked home in silence, with only Misaki's light breathing in the air. It was still morning, but they both suddenly felt exhausted after having adrenaline pumping for so long. Misaki's limbs dangled carelessly with each step Usagi's strong legs took.

Hiroki was very uneasy as they arrived at his house. Not only was he worried about Misaki, though not as much since there wasn't anything serious; but also about that weird doctor and what kind of mental case he must have had.

'_What's with that doctor? He's so touchy, and cheerful. Doctors are supposed to be depressing; they ARE surrounded by sickness and such. And why the hell did he touch me so familiarly? DAMN ANNOYING BRAT!'_

Hiroki watched as the silver haired author carried a small Misaki upstairs and to his room.

Usagi set Misaki on his bed. His hand rose and traced Misaki's neck, where the new bruise had formed. Misaki stirred in his sleep, but did not wake. Usagi sighed heavily before pulling up the thick covers, covering Misaki before leaving the incredibly tidy room. Hiroki was still downstairs, looking slightly perplexed, so Usagi said his goodbye and left to go start on his next book, even though he wanted to stay with Misaki, whether he was asleep or not.

Hiroki was confused, but said nothing as his childhood friend left his apartment. Hiroki kicked off his shoes and jacket before slugging into his room and plopping on his bed. Though he had a lot on his mind, he quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Hiroki woke up to the smell of breakfast. He cogitated for a moment before realizing Misaki was cooking. He fell out of bed before rushing downstairs and into the kitchen he shared with the smaller teen. When he arrived in the kitchen his eyes found Misaki in a split second. Misaki's hair was damp from his recent morning shower; and he was carrying plates as he set the table for both of them.

"Ohayo, Kamijou-san." Misaki smiled at Hiroki, but the smile did not reach the boys green eyes.

"Ohayo…you didn't have to make breakfast. You should be resting." Hiroki chided

"We both have to be at the school since I have classes and you have to teach, plus I like cooking anyway, I've been doing it for the longest." Misaki informed Hiroki, so Hiroki had no choice but to give in.

Hiroki sat at the now set table.

"Itadakimasu" They said in unison before getting chopsticks and picking up plates. Breakfast was silent aside from the occasional clink of chopsticks hitting the dishes.

When they were finished Hiroki showered and dressed; with Misaki around Hiroki woke up fairly early. By the time Hiroki was finished Misaki was waiting downstairs with his cart of notebooks ready for the day.

The day went as usual, and Misaki's last class was literature. But of course, Hiroki was feeling quite lazy that day.

"Class, I don't feel like teaching, I'm exhausted, just complete what I assign on the board. Hiroki grabbed the nearest white powdery stick and it began tapping it on the board, writing the work on the black board. When he finished he sat at the desk in the front of the classroom and put a book over his face. The students began taking out notebooks and textbooks. A few moments of silence passed before the students began to chat among themselves, convinced that their strict professor was fast asleep.

"SHUT UP!" a piece of chalk went flying across the room, followed by a pencil, and a Shakespeare novel.

The class fell silent, aside from flipping pages, and pencils scratching paper. The rest of the class was taken in silence.

After class Misaki met up with Sumi. They were going to help out with the school fair that was being held on the campus of the university. Sumi and Misaki both finished the remaining decorations.

Sumi's friend came rushing over as they began preparing to open up the event.

"Sumi! Takahashi!" They boy waved frantically in their direction.

"Yori bailed on us! We need another maid!" He stopped in front of the two males, doubling over; trying to calm his irregular breathing from running.

"Hey, Misaki…" Sumi smirked mischievously.

Misaki stepped out of the bathroom, his cheeks bright red; incredibly embarrassed. Sumi was practically drooling at the sight as Misaki adjusted his temporary costume.

He was wearing green flats, long knee high green and white striped socks, a thin green maid dress, with a huge loose white bow tied in the back; a white apron in front. A green bow was tied at each side of his head, one on each of his hair; matching the one on his tail; which was swaying in the back, where a big enough hole was cut for the fluffy tail. His ears were out as well, but everyone would think it was part of the costume. The bottom of the dress ended at his thighs; showing his pale slender legs. A thin green ribbon was tied on his neck, hiding the remaining bruise. The thin green dress accentuated Misaki's girly figure. There was a pink blush scattered on his cheeks, because he was given a bra stuffed with what looked and felt like real breasts by the only girl who knew he was actually a boy.

Sumi was shocked at how much of a girl Misaki looked. All the green he was wearing just helped to compliment his own bright green eyes.

"Sumi the stands are opening, you should get to yours." Misaki commented, bringing Sumi from his staring. It was making him uncomfortable.

"Alright then" Sumi began to walk away in the opposite direction when a girl bumped into him. She wore the same outfit as Misaki's, but in yellow.

'_Not as cute as Misaki though…'_ Sumi pondered

The girl apologized profusely before turning to Misaki, dragging him to the little café filled with girls. She was happy to have such a cute 'girl' working for her today in place of a sick Yori. Sumi was to work in a stand a ways from Misaki's little café was in; but not for long.

"Hey James, can I work at that stand over there, across from the café?" He asked the student, whom was in charge of stand placements. Basically, he told who worked where, and for how long, with how many people.

"Why want a good view of the girls?" James nudged Sumi softly in the side with his elbow jokingly.

"Actually yes" The student laughed humorously at his friend before agreeing to his request. About 15 minutes later everyone was ready, stands set up, everything decorated and neat. A student got a mega phone, standing on a chair at the entrance and announced that the fair was now open to the public, then began going on about what kinds of things they had at the fair as a fundraiser.

This is going to be interesting.

**My new one shot is up: Soft Skin and Chocolate Wonders, as requested by GreenApple23. its mostly lemon, MisakiXUsagi :D**

**(A/N MAID COSTUME :D how do ya like that? hope i you will enjoy next weeks lemon, if you read both my stories, you get double lemon next week :P**

**Comments, opinions, constructive criticism, and all that good stuff should go into a review! review and i will update more ofetn :P**

**~Emma :D**


	16. Misaki's a maid?

**(A/N okay, havent updated for a while, im super sorry, but i even this lazy ass gets busy. shit happens.**

**so thanks for all the reviews, they are appreciated, and make me feel like i dont write total junk.**

**Yummi-cake: im glad someone finds this interesting. and yes, i wrote this chapter and the next chapter while i was bored in global history, and didnt want to listen to crap about... i wasnt paying attention, i dont even know what the teacher was talking about.**

**WhyMustIDoThis: glad you like it! havent updated for a while, and forgot to finish the lemon, but here it is. :/**

**xxBlairBearxx: I know you were expecting a lot but...*ducks head* read and you will find out**

**Greenapple: you are truly my greatest fan, and i appreciate it lots. please dont be dissapointed with teh chapter!**

**Nonshan: i respond to reviews here, because its a pain in the ass to individually respond. plus, people fel special when theyre a part of the chapter xD so yea, this is my second story. i have a one-shot, and another on going story. im a lazy ass, so its kinda sucks :P im glad you like it though, so i guess thats good enough. i will indeed see oyu in gym on monday, and we may as well make another penis xD nice peeing experience you got there XDD**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS PPL! sorry for teh disappointing chapter :/ **

Misaki stepped out of the bathroom, his cheeks bright red; incredibly embarrassed. Sumi was practically drooling at the sight as Misaki adjusted his temporary costume.

He was wearing green flats, long knee high green and white striped socks, a thin green maid dress, with a huge loose white bow tied in the back; a white apron in front. A green bow was tied at each side of his head, one on each of his hair; matching the one on his tail. The bottom of the dress ended at his thighs; showing his slender legs. A thin green ribbon was tied on his neck, hiding the remaining bruise. The thin green dress accentuated Misaki's girly figure. There was a pink blush scattered on his cheeks, because he was given a bra stuffed with what looked and felt like real breasts by the only girl who knew he was actually a boy.

Sumi was shocked at how much of a girl Misaki looked. All the green he was wearing just helped to compliment his own bright green eyes.

"Sumi the stands are opening, you should get to yours." Misaki commented, bringing Sumi from his staring.

"Alright then" Sumi began to walk away in the opposite direction when a girl bumped into him. She wore the same outfit as Misaki's, but in yellow.

'_Not as cute as Misaki though…'_ Sumi pondered

The girl apologized profusely before turning to Misaki's dragging him to the little café. She was happy to have such a cute 'girl' working for her today in place of a sick Yori. Sumi was to work in a stand a ways from Misaki's little café was in; but not for long.

"Hey James, can I work at that stand over there, across from the café?" He asked

"Why want a good view of the girls?" James nudged Sumi softly in the side with his elbow jokingly.

"Actually yes" The student laughed humorously at his friend before agreeing to his request. About 15 minutes later a student got a mega phone and announced that the fair was now open to the public, then began going on about what kinds of things they had at the fair as a fundraiser.

Groups, couples, and crowds of people entered the fair and scattered in random directions around the shops and games they had. Sumi watched as Misaki ran from table to table, taking orders with a huge smile on his face.

He had to be a girl for the day or else he would be extremely embarrassed that he was a guy in such an outfit.

Sumi was surprised at the celerity, and brevity of Misaki taking and carrying out orders. Sumi capitulated to watching Misaki; as not many people came to his stand. Misaki's tail and ears were not hidden, because to everyone else it just looked like part of the costume. So his chocolate tail was lifeless save for the tip, with twitched with excitement. As embarrassing as it was to wear a girl's costume, he was enjoying himself, although he continued to blush the entire time, because no one would have thought that this female maid was actually a male.

Occasionally Misaki would receive a phone number from a boy. A few of the students from the football team in another university came into the café just to see the girls. Sumi just watched, decided he would chide and tease Misaki for attracting so much attention later.

Misaki approached a table that had two students from another university; football players. They were all looking at the menus.

"Hi! Welcome to our little café!" Misaki asked cheerfully. All they boys looked up and one of them spoke up, checking Misaki out. A man took a seat a few tables away.

"What would you like to order?" He asked, taking out a notepad and pen from his small apron pocket.

"Let's see…a bagel, a muffin, your number, and two coffees; milk and three sugars."

"Okay, I'll bring those right awa-" The boys smirked as Misaki blushed; realizing what they said, and how he wrote it down. One of the students took out his phone number and handed it to a flustered Misaki. Then the man who had sat down a few tables away walked behind Misaki, wrapping his arm around Misaki's small waist. Misaki's blush spread across his cheeks as he realized who those arms belonged to.

"Usagi-san…! What are you doing here? I'm working!" Misaki whispered, though the football player could hear. Misaki wasn't aware of this, but Usagi didn't care.

"I came to see my cute Misaki serve me." He said in his deep baritone voice.

Misaki turned red with embarrassment.

"I have to work!" He tried to get out of the elder man's grip, but to no avail. "I could always cook for you at home!"

"Always? Because we could just…" Usagi's smirk grew as he buried his head in Misaki's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"!" Misaki was now completely red.

"Um we still haven't gotten our orders." One of the boys said nicely, with a smile.

"I'm sorry! Usagi get off me!" Usagi whispered in his ear again before a girl screamed out.

"THAT'S USAMI AKIHIKO THE FAMOUS AUTHOR!" Usagi pecked Misaki on the cheek and left.

Misaki could feel the fan girls glaring at him. When Misaki came back with the boys orders, he placed these on the table, he was still red.

"So who was that guy~" One of them asked.

"T-that um…" Misaki tried to look anywhere but at the boys. "My boyfriend…"

Sumi was fuming now, but stayed calm. Usagi hung around outside the shop until Misaki got out. However, when Misaki did get out, he was still wearing the maid outfit.

"Usagi-san…?"

"Did you not want to change?" Usagi was impressed at Misaki's outfit, and how it fit him so well.

"Actually, the girls hid my clothes. They said I made so much money I could keep the outfit…"

"Oh?" Usagi's perverted thoughts were racing, and it was showing in his smile. He looked at Misaki's chest, and almost started laughing uncontrollably.

'_What did they do to him…? Heh...' _Usagi pressed bear to Misaki's chest and Misaki forgot what he was talking about.

"I got this for you."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to…"

"I wanted to." A light blush scattered across Misaki's cheeks as he grabbed Usagi's arm.

"Let's go! Were spending the day out!"

Usagi couldn't resist Misaki's smile, and allowed himself to get caught up in games and other activities around; as well as try different foods and snacks. When they got home Aikawa was at the door. Her eyes turning into those of a fan girl when she saw Misaki's small maid outfit; she adored it with a perverted smile. Usagi sat on the couch with Aikawa as they started their little meeting. Misaki made tea before going upstairs; after removing his 'breasts' of course. He began cleaning the rooms upstairs until he got to the familiar toy filled one. He dusted everywhere, changed ribbons, moved toys, and all the like. He began cleaning the bed when he was finished with everything else. After making the bed as neat as it possibly could, he reached across the bed to grab a bear that fell; his arm outstretched to get it. His eyes felt heavy as he felt the day weighing on him. He sighed and dropped on the bed.

A half hour later Usagi's meeting was done and Aikawa had left already. He went upstairs to go check on Misaki. He was worried since the boy hadn't come down for some time, and he was curious as to why. Maybe he was embarrassed?

He went to his bedroom, opening the almost completely closed door. He was astounded, amazed, baffled, and most of, turned on at the sight.

**(A/N yea... didnt finish the lemon, im sorry. ive been busy. if i get reviews i will update in a few days with the proper lemon. im FINALLY not bombarded with homework and can update.**

**tell me your thoughts and opinion in reviews :P)**

**~Emma**


	17. Absolutely Delectable

**(A/N So, its been a while, and i havent updated. I'm really sorry, but i got lazy. i know how it feels when a lazy author doesnt update their stories for a long time .**

**In other irrelevant news: I got a hair cut, so my hair isnt down my back! its at my shoulder; and, im not single! (you dont care :[ lol)**

**In relevant news: THANKS for all your lovely reviews :3**

**Yummi-cake: I will keep writing, thanks for reading :DD  
><strong>

**Greenapple23: I'm glad you remain awesome and continue to review on my story! I hope this chapter gives you a nosebleed, but please carry tissues so you dont mess up your computer XD**

**CheyanneChika: Sorry, i dont know much about japanese culture (fail) but i have been doing some research. Though the football players were actually foreign guys, though i didnt clarify that like an idiot XD**

**WhyMustIDoThis: Hello, its been a while~ im glad your still dropping reviews, and that you still find this story interesting :D**

**TO THE READERS OF SOFT SKIN AND CHOCOLATE WONDERS: it has been decided by your outstanding reviews that there WILL be a sequel. I will type it most likely during our thanksgiving break.**

Usagi sat on the couch with Aikawa as they started their little meeting. Misaki made tea before going upstairs; after removing his 'breasts' of course. He began cleaning the rooms upstairs until he got to the familiar toy filled one. He dusted everywhere, changed ribbons, moved toys, and all the like. He began cleaning the bed when he was finished with everything else. After making the bed as neat as it possibly could, he reached across the bed to grab a bear that fell; his arm outstretched to get it. His eyes felt heavy as he felt the day weighing on him. He sighed and dropped on the bed.

A half hour later Usagi's meeting was done and Aikawa had left already. He went upstairs to go check on Misaki. He was worried since the boy hadn't come down for some time, and he was curious as to why. Maybe he was embarrassed?

He went to his bedroom, opening the almost completely closed door. He was astounded, amazed, baffled, and most of, turned on at the sight.

Misaki was on the bed, lying on his side, one leg lifted up, the other stretched completely out. His tail twitched ever so slightly, deep in what seemed like its own slumber. One arm was folded and rested on Misaki's hip, the other being used as a pillow. Usagi's lavender eyes traveled along Misaki's green and white striped socks going up…up. The small dress covered enough so that Usagi could not see his 'prize' that was under the dress.

He slowly approached; like a precious creature that would run away if noticed. Once he was in front of the green beauty he put a knee on the bed, kneeling over Misaki. His hand reached and traveled up Misaki's leg. As if on cue, Misaki's already lifted leg lifted higher. Usagi's hand continued its traveling up the graceful leg. Usagi was in pure bliss. Usagi reached up and removed the bows in Misaki's chocolate brown locks. Misaki's eyes opened halfway, and he looked at Usagi, not realizing right away what was really going on.

"Ngh…Usagi-san?" Usagi was instantly hard. Usagi's hand went unnoticed as he leaned down and kissed Misaki. "Hey! What the hell-" Usagi's wandering hand effortlessly slipped into Misaki's minuscule green shorts, earning a sharp gasp. "Hey what-mph!" Usagi covered Misaki's slightly agape mouth with his own in a passionate kiss.

All Misaki's strength drained from his small body as their tongues danced. Usagi's hand continuously stroked faster, earning quite a few moans from the pleasure enveloped teen. A low moan of Usagi's name erupted from the smaller boy's throat as he released his essence into his older lover's hand.

Usagi removed his hands from the boy's heat and looked at his flushed face. Misaki was already panting lightly, he chest rising and falling quickly underneath him as he came down from his unexpected orgasm. His green eyes accumulating a dark shade of lust as the larger man transcended to strip the boy underneath him.

He untied the large white bow on Misaki's back, his large cool hand unraveling the knot before gliding discretely across the smooth, warm skin that was Misaki's back; running along Misaki's spine until he got to the fluffy chocolate tail. Misaki shivered from Usagi's roaming hands. Usagi smirked as he continued to strip the increasingly aroused boy. His apron slipped off, followed by the green dress. Underneath it was a shorter, thinner, and silkier dress.

"Misaki" His husky voice boomed

"Hmm?" Misaki didn't trust his voice or his foggy mind to form coherent words

"How can you seduce me so much?" Usagi nipped hungrily at the sensitive skin on Misaki's collar bone, leaving Misaki defenseless and vulnerable to Usagi's advances.

Usagi's hand slipped up the small, and almost see through cloth.

"Oh? You're hard here too" Usagi took the erect bud into his mouth, Misaki body arching with intense heady underneath him. Misaki shivered with delight as Usagi blew cold air onto his exposed chest. Usagi grabbed the clear bottle of thick, slippery liquid, pouring it generously onto his hand. Once the substance was warm, his large hand slipped down to Misaki's entrance. The boy gasped as he felt the fingers invasion.

The burning sensation and anxiety soon fled as it turned into pleasure, another finger entering his entrance. Usagi slowly but surely prepared the boy for what was to come next.

Misaki opened his eyes, lifted his head so that he looked at his older lover._ 'When did his clothes come off?'_

Misaki was so absorbed in Usagi's hands that he hadn't noticed that Usagi had already rid himself of his own clothes. Misaki's head dropped back to the bed as Usagi removed his hand from Misaki's entrance. Misaki opened his eyes as Usagi steadily positioned himself. Misaki bit his lip, closing his large eyes once more as Usagi inserted himself. Misaki squirmed with pleasure, his tail rapidly swishing from side to side expectantly.

Usagi gazed at Misaki's face. _'Absolutely delectable' _

Misaki flattened inn pleasure as Usagi leaned down, capturing the boy's mouth before he thrusted into Misaki. Misaki broke the kiss, turning his head to the side as he moaned shamelessly. Misaki kept his head to the side, in an attempt to hide his obvious blush that had formed from his sudden outburst. He failed of course.

Usagi continued to pick up his pace. Misaki clenched his jaw shut, trying to keep any sound from coming out; he knew that Usagi loved when he made sounds, it seemed to excite him. Not this time. Usagi noticed the sudden silence from the boy, and immediately figured out what he was doing.

"Misaki…" Usagi whispered, dragging out his name. Misaki squirmed, a low moan trying to escape. Usagi lifted Misaki's legs over his shoulders, thrusting deeper into him. Misaki groaned, as his hands found the bed sheets. Usagi's hand found Misaki's erection, making it burst back with attention. Misaki moaned without restraint, his eyes becoming wide as his head flew back, exposing his neck as he stared dazed at the ceiling. Usagi's ears perked as Usagi began to stroke Misaki's length.

Usagi smirked, picking up his speed.

"Ngh! Usagi-san…!" A white stream of silk clashed on both their chests. Usagi groaned as he released his own essence inside Misaki. They both collapsed, panting profusely.

Misaki opened his eyes when his breathing finally evened out enough, only to find Usagi looking straight into his eyes.

"…"

"Misaki" Misaki closed his eyes again.

"Hmm…?"

"I love you."

"…W-we should go get cleaned up." Misaki struggled under the silver haired man, but his weight was practically crushing him. Usagi hands slipped underneath Misaki as he picked him up, to Misaki surprise.

"What are you doing?" Misaki didn't have the energy to scream, or flail anymore at the perverted man.

"Were going to get cleaned up" Usagi said, as if stating the obvious

"We…!"

Usagi carried Misaki to the bathroom, opening the door. He gently placed Misaki in the warm tub. He had prepared a bath when his meeting with Aikawa was over. Usagi patted Misaki head before going downstairs to the other bathroom to take a shower. Misaki relaxed into the bath, gently scrubbing himself with a soapy scrubby.

'_When did it become natural to have sex with Usagi?' _Misaki sighed, letting himself sink into the warm water.

When Usagi was done with his shower, he dressed, and went upstairs. When he opened the door, he found that Misaki was asleep, though the water was already cold. Usagi chuckled before getting a towel, taking Misaki from his watery bed and into a warm towel. He carried him to their bed, Misaki's tail dangling contently behind him.

**(A/N any thoughts...?)**


End file.
